Flipped
by Matthew Black Potter Malfoy
Summary: Essa é uma fanfic bem fluffy, baseada no enredo do filme Flipped. Pra quem gosta de um amor inocente, acho que essa é a pedida certa! xP Albus não suporta Scorpius, seu colega de casa que o persegue há anos. Por sua vez, Scorpius acha que Albus é o grande amor de sua vida. Como eles irão lidar com seus sentimentos um pelo outro a medida que amadurecem?
1. Chapter 1

**Notas:**

 **Essa é uma fic Albus/Scorpius, baseada no filme Flipped. Se você nunca assistiu o filme, não irá atrapalhar na leitura, mas é um filme que indico para qualquer um. *.***

 **Eu AINDA não li o livro (Flipped, no caso!), então peço desculpas se tiver algo em desacordo com o livro, eu me baseei no filme.**

 **ATENÇÃO! A fic a seguir contem doses colossais de açúcar, se você é diabético, aconselho que pare por aqui.**

 **Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

 **Beta: Amy Lupin**

 **Shipper: Albus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy**

 **Disclaimer: Eu possuo tantos direitos autorais sobre Harry Potter (A obra, é claro! Afinal, O Harry Potter é meu pai, tenho direitos sobre ele sim! ALOKA), quanto pelo filme Flipped!**

 **Pra quem não entendeu ainda...eu sou pobre e sonhador apenas, o dinheiro e o talento pertence a outras pessoas.**

* * *

Flipped

Tudo que eu queria era que Scorpius Malfoy me deixasse em paz.

Tudo começou no verão de 2013, antes mesmo de entrarmos em Hogwarts. Toda minha família havia ido até _Diagon Alley_ para fazer as habituais compras para Hogwarts. Mas para mim, aquilo renderia quase meia década de reclusão estratégica e desconfortos sociais.

Eu estava no boticário com minha mãe. Ela procurava um tônico para que meu cabelo voltasse à coloração normal. Aparentemente, James fizera um feitiço "acidental" que tornara meus cabelos rosa berrante. Minha mãe estava ocupada falando com o atendente quando ele se aproximou.

"Oi, eu sou Scorpius Malfoy" Ele disse de forma afoita, pegando um vidro de dentro da bolsa que usava de lado. "Você está tentando fazer seu cabelo voltar ao normal?" Logo ele estendeu o frasco em minha direção. "Pode usar o meu. Meus pais vivem comprando pra mim, pois já não sabem o que fazer com meus feitiços acidentais de mudança de aparência. Qual o seu nome?"

Ele estendeu o frasco para mim e quando eu o peguei, pude notar como ele me encarava de maneira estranha.

"Albus." Eu disse, timidamente.

"O que você está fazendo?" Minha mãe interveio, no entanto.

"Ajudando." Ele respondeu envergonhado, notando como minha mãe não demonstrava estar feliz com sua presença.

"Acho que você deveria buscar seus pais, nós já encontramos o que precisávamos."

Eu estranhei a maneira como minha mãe tratou o garoto. Ela sempre fora muito educada e cordial com todos. Mas, naquela noite, quando todos se reuniram na casa de minha avó, eu percebi o porquê daquela reação. Aparentemente, o garoto era filho de um ex-comensal e com certeza não era uma boa companhia.

Vocês devem estar pensando que nada de incomum havia ocorrido. Bem...isso é verdade. Mas o que aconteceu quatro anos depois, na plataforma 9 e ½ pode fazer com que mudem de opinião.

"Albus." Eu pude ouvir a voz de Scorpius Malfoy soar do outro lado da plataforma. "Você está aqui!"

Em minha defesa, eu não fui o único a ouvir o garoto. Boa parte das pessoas que esperavam a partida do trem virou-se em direção a ele. Eu não pude fazer nada, quando ele jogou-se em minha direção, em um abraço que eu claramente não queria receber.

"Scorpius." Uma voz rígida chamou o garoto. "O quê você pensa que está fazendo?"

"É o Albus, pai." O garoto sorriu, como se aquilo explicasse a situação.

Para minha sorte, o homem - que era uma versão adulta do garoto que estava agarrado em meu pescoço - pareceu perceber a situação constrangedora em que nos encontrávamos e o afastou de mim.

"Sinto muito por isso." Uma mulher apareceu ao lado do homem, direcionando-se à minha mãe.

Minha mãe contorceu os lábios, visivelmente contrariada, antes de nos afastar do local.

"Parece que você arranjou uma namorada, Albus." James assoviou, irritando-me, quando entramos no vagão, junto com meus primos.

Como se isso não bastasse, meu horror aumentou quando entrei para _slytherin_ naquele ano. Não que estar em uma casa que toda minha família desprezava me incomodasse. Meu pai havia aprovado minha seleção e era aquilo que importava para mim.

Mas o fato de que teria que dividir o dormitório com Scorpius Malfoy durante os próximos sete anos não era algo que me animava, nem de longe. Minha mãe e o restante da família Weasley também não pareciam felizes com a ideia. Todos me dizendo que eu deveria manter distância do garoto.

Contudo, as coisas não se mostrariam tão fáceis assim. Logo na primeira aula de herbologia, eu já pude perceber que o empenho do garoto, em atormentar minha vida não seria aplacado pela minha indiferença, pois Scorpius Malfoy decidira que seria meu parceiro na maioria das aulas.

Talvez eu tenha demorado muito para fazer algo a respeito da situação, mas quando o terceiro ano começou, eu decidi enfim tomar uma atitude.

Por isso, convidei Fancy Bones para ir a Hogsmeade no segundo final de semana do ano. Vocês tem que entender que Scorpius Malfoy odiava a garota. Algo que eu nunca entendi bem o porquê, ela era legal, muito boa gente e a garota mais bonita de Hogwarts.

A partir de então, eu não desgrudava da garota. Eu caminhava até a mesa de _ravenclaw_ para que almoçássemos juntos, ela assistia meus treinos de _quidditch_ e nos sentávamos juntos durante as aulas que compartilhávamos.

As coisas estavam funcionando muito bem e Scorpius mal falava comigo, além da habitual troca de palavras no salão comunal e no dormitório. Pelo menos até meu suposto melhor amigo e irmão, James, ficar interessado em Fancy. O desejo superou a lealdade e o dedo-duro deu com a língua nos dentes.

"Idiota!" Fui recebido a tapas na cara, quando entrei no grande salão em uma manhã de outubro.

"Fancy?" Perguntei, confuso.

"James me falou sobre o seu plano de evitar Scorpius Malfoy, Potter!" Ela cuspiu em desagrado.

"Eu posso..."

"Não!" Ela me cortou com outro tapa.

A notícia logo chegou até Scorpius e ele não perdeu tempo em recomeçar com sua perseguição implacável. Só que sua ficção chegara a um nível extremo. Ele começou a usar minha gravata.

"O quê você está fazendo, Malfoy?" Eu perguntei, quando saí do banheiro, atrasado para uma aula de transfiguração.

"O quê?" Ele me olhava confuso.

"Você está usando minha gravata, Malfoy." Eu revirei meus olhos, arrancando risadas dos nossos colegas.

"D-desculpa." Ele disse, corando enquanto retirava a gravata e me entregou, antes de sair do aposento sem ao menos procurar a própria gravata.

Eu bufei, irritado.

"Eu já nem sei mais qual é a minha gravata." Rosnei, irritado, para Rose. "Scorpius Malfoy é o ser mais burro do universo, só pode."

"Coitado, Albus." Rose defendeu o garoto. "Se você está confundindo as gravatas também, não acho que seja culpa dele." Ela completou de forma sensata.

"De que lado você está, afinal?"

"Não seja dramático." Ela girou os olhos. "Agora vamos voltar a estudar antes que Madame Pince venha nos dar uma bronca."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas:**

 **Sim, eu sei que postei rápido! hahahahaha A fic já está pronta e betada, então não tem pq haver atrasos como nas outras! xP**

 **Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

 **Beta: Amy Lupin**

 **Shipper: Albus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy**

 **Disclaimer: Sou tão iludido em ter direitos autorais sobre alguma coisa, quanto o Scorpius tem noção do que é um "quase primeiro beijo! xP  
**

* * *

Quando conheci Albus Potter, eu percebi que estava perdido. Apesar da cor rosa dos seus cabelos, que claramente chamava atenção, foi algo naqueles olhos verdes incríveis que me hipnotizou.

Eu percebi que ele era o único garoto que estava no local e decidi conversar com ele, enquanto mamãe buscava algumas ervas para uma poção especial, no fundo da loja.

Quando ele segurou minha mãe e disse seu nome, olhando bem nos meus olhos, meu coração parou. Seria meu primeiro beijo?

Mas aí a mãe dele chegou. Ela devia ter percebido a clara sintonia entre nós e devia ser daquele tipo de mães superprotetoras, pois arrumou uma maneira de nos afastar.

Fui dormir naquela noite pensando no beijo que poderia ter acontecido. Ficou claro que ele gostava de mim, mas ele era muito tímido para dizer. Minha mãe costumava dizer que ela era assim, então decidi ajudá-lo e dar todas as oportunidades para ele superar a timidez.

Foi por isso que, quando fomos selecionados para _slytherin_ , quatro anos depois, eu estava decidido a me tornar o melhor amigo de Albus Potter naqueles primeiros anos em Hogwarts.

No terceiro ano, eu tinha aprendido a me controlar. Mas foi então que apareceu Fancy Bones. Fancy Bones era chata, namoradeira e fofoqueira. E lá estava ela de mãos dadas com Albus no meio do salão principal. Andando de cima para baixo com o meu quase primeiro beijo.

Minha reação foi ignorar. Eu sabia que um garoto como Albus iria acabar entendendo que pessoa fútil e sem graça era Fancy Bones.

Demorou pouco mais de um mês. Eles terminaram no grande salão e, aparentemente, ela não aceitou bem o fora que levou.

A partir de então, Albus voltou a ser legal comigo e, apesar de ter agido como se não gostasse daquilo no início, ele acabou aceitando trocar nossas gravatas. Pode parecer bobo, mas eu gostava de andar pelos corredores de Hogwarts com algo dele no meu pescoço.

Passamos aquele ano todo andando um com a gravata do outro e sempre que o cheiro dele acabava, eu dava um jeito de pegar a minha de volta, como se tivesse confundido as duas de novo. Secretamente, eu imaginava quando Albus teria coragem de me dar meu primeiro beijo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

 **Beta: Amy Lupin**

 **Shipper: Albus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy**

 **Disclaimer: Apenas o excesso de açúcar me pertence! ;)**

* * *

O quarto ano trouxe várias mudanças. Uma delas era que Prof.ª Scamander - ou tia Luna, como costumávamos chamá-la nos almoços da Armada de Dumbledore, na casa dos meus pais - havia assumido o cargo que antes era do Prof. Hagrid.

Apesar de todos em casa gostarem muito dela e da mulher ser a minha madrinha, eu nunca havia tido muita intimidade com ela. Bom...pelo menos até a primeira de muitas aulas que Scorpius faltaria naquele ano.

"Albus," Ela me chamou em um canto, naquela tarde, após o término da aula. "você é amigo de Scorpius, não é?"

Eu soltei uma bufada pelo nariz, tentando conter o riso.

"Nós não somos o que eu chamaria de amigos." Eu disse, de maneira sarcástica.

"Hum...entendo. É mesmo uma pena." Ela respondeu com um sorriso consternado, como se soubesse de algo que eu não sabia.

E talvez ela soubesse. Pois Scorpius Malfoy não aparecera em nenhuma aula naquele dia e, aparentemente, havia voltado para casa na noite anterior.

A constatação do por que Scorpius faltaria toda aquela semana de aula veio em uma edição do _Daily Prophet_ , na manhã seguinte. Lucius Malfoy havia falecido naquela madrugada.

Em uma manchete no rodapé da página cinco, Rita Skeeter dizia - de modo pouco delicado - que o mundo não lamentava a perda de um ex-comensal, assassino e bruxo das trevas convicto.

Aparentemente, todos concordavam com ela, pois até uma "festa" havia sido preparada nos jardins do castelo, no sábado à tarde, por alguns filhos de pessoas que Lucius havia assassinado ou torturado no passado.

Apesar de não concordar com a ideia, eu fui. Todos os meus familiares que frequentavam Hogwarts, com exceção de Rose, estavam lá, afinal de contas. Mas eu gostaria de não ter ido, pois Scorpius escolheu aquele dia para retornar de _Wiltshire_ e não foi preciso muito esforço para compreender o que estava acontecendo.

O garoto tinha olheiras ao redor dos olhos, como se não dormisse há dias. Seu corpo estava mais magro do que nunca. E, quando ele correu de volta para o castelo, notei algo que nunca achei que fosse possível. Scorpius Malfoy estava chorando.

"Ele não está no dormitório." Eu ouvi Rachel Nott, uma das amigas de Malfoy, comentar com Parker Zabini, um sextanista moreno, naquela noite no salão comunal.

"No que esses idiotas estavam pensando?" Parker disse irritado.

"Eu sei." Rachel disse tristemente. "Quero dizer...se meu avô ainda estivesse vivo e morresse, eles fariam a mesma coisa? Isso é nojento!"

Parker levantou os olhos e me pegou encarando-os. Eu logo desviei o olhar.

"Está feliz também, Potter?" Ele cuspiu caminhando em minha direção.

Eu me levantei preparado para sacar minha varinha caso fosse necessário.

"Cala a boca, Zabini." Eu rebati. "Não tenho nada a ver com isso."

"Pff..." Ele bufou. Claramente me julgando. "pelo menos assuma suas ações, Potter. Afinal, você não é o único _slytherin_ que foi visto lá. Não precisa negar."

E, dizendo isso, ele me deu as costas, saindo com Rachel em seus calcanhares.

Eu saí do salão comunal irritado e caminhei a esmo. Até trombar com alguém em um dos corredores do primeiro andar.

"Aonde você vai com essa pressa toda, Albus?" Reconheci a voz de tia Luna soando risonha. "Você não deveria estar fora do seu salão comunal há essa hora."

"Eu precisava sair de lá." Falei, soando mais carrancudo do que desejara.

"Aconteceu algo?" Ela perguntou de maneira abobada.

Eu não respondi.

A verdade é que eu sentia pena de Malfoy. O garoto acabara de perder o avô. O homem podia ser um monstro para a maior parte do mundo, mas era fácil perceber o modo como os olhos de Scorpius brilhavam quando recebia um presente dos avós no seu aniversário ou como seu sorriso abriu espontaneamente quando Scorpius correu para abraçá-lo no ano anterior, quando o ex-comensal fora buscar o neto na plataforma 9 e ½.

"Eu te convidaria para tomar um chá comigo e conversar sobre isso, querido." Ela disse com seu habitual tom abobalhado. "Mas tenho que buscar algo para Scorpius comer, pobrezinho."

"Você sabe onde ele está?" Me peguei perguntando de maneira quase urgente.

"Sim, claro." Ela respondeu automaticamente, o que me fez arquear uma sobrancelha. Afinal, pelo que eu sabia, tia Luna era uma das pessoas que tinha mais motivos para ficar longe dos Malfoy. "O encontrei sozinho em uma das salas vazias esta tarde e o levei até os meus aposentos. Por quê?" Luna continuou. A curiosidade visível em seu semblante. "Você deseja falar com ele?"

Eu queria falar com Scorpius Malfoy? Sim, talvez eu quisesse. Mas eu faria aquilo? Não, claro que não. Então eu neguei com a cabeça, me despedindo da Prof.ª Scamander e tomando o rumo das masmorras novamente.

Nas próximas semanas, Scorpius Malfoy assumiu uma postura tristonha e reclusa. Ele andava pelos corredores, mas não dava nem para perceber que ele estava ali. Ninguém ousou perturbá-lo diretamente, é claro. Mas dava para notar como as pessoas lançavam olhares atravessados para ele.

Eu não entendia a ação daquelas pessoas.

Apenas um pequeno grupo de filhos e netos de ex-comensais conversavam com Malfoy e pareciam entender pelo que ele estava passando. Obviamente, eu não fazia parte desse grupo. Eu era um dos filhos de Harry Potter, O Eleito, afinal.

Eu dizia pra mim mesmo que devia me alegrar. Não era isso que eu vinha pedindo desde que entrara em Hogwarts? Eu não queria que Scorpius largasse do meu pé? Por que então quando ele finalmente o fez, me incomodou tanto?

Eu ia dizer que lamentava, mas depois eu pensei melhor. Não. É a última coisa que preciso. Scorpius Malfoy achar que eu sinto falta dele.


	4. Chapter 4

**Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

 **Beta: Amy Lupin**

 **Shipper: Albus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy**

 **Disclaimer: Que tipo de escritor consegue tornar algo que era pra ser fluffy em um draminha e ainda ganhar dinheiro com isso? ¬¬º**

* * *

Eu adorava as visitas do meu avô. Minha mãe ficava visivelmente incomodada todas as vezes que Lucius Malfoy visitava _Wiltshire_ , no entanto. Ao longo dos anos, a peguei discutindo com meu pai algumas vezes sobre como Lucius soltava alguns comentários preconceituosos como se isso fosse algo comum.

"Ele se tornou aquele tipo de velho que não se preocupa com o que diz e que acha que é dono da verdade." Minha mãe dizia, provavelmente revirando os olhos.

"Ele não se tornou assim, Astoria." Meu pai soou calmo, provavelmente sorrindo. "Ele sempre _foi_ assim."

"Só tenho medo de como ele pode influenciar Scorpius."

"Não acho que seja necessário se preocupar, querida. Scorpius não é um garoto influenciável como eu fui." Eu notei como meu pai soava um tanto quanto triste com aquelas palavras.

Apesar de discordar de muitas coisas que meu avô pregava como verdade absoluta, eu nunca disse nada diretamente para ele, pois eu o respeitava muito.

Quando ele apareceu na plataforma naquele verão para me buscar, junto com meus pais, eu sabia que algo estava errado. No entanto, a notícia de que ele estava doente não me abalou. Eu achava que nada poderia derrubar Lucius Malfoy. Todavia, o fato de que ele e vovó Cissy voltaram para a mansão mostrou-me que as coisas eram piores do que imaginava. Apesar de ter pouco mais de 60 anos apenas, eu percebi que ele estava abatido e cansado.

"O que está acontecendo entre você e...Albus Potter?" Ele perguntou, uma tarde, enquanto eu estava lendo um livro ao lado de sua cama.

"Como assim? Nada."

"Ah! Tudo bem...eu me enganei!"

"Por que você pensou isso?"

"Por nada." Ele disse me encarando. "É que você fala nele o tempo inteiro."

"Eu falo?" Disse, tendo consciência de que estava corando.

Ele balançou a cabeça de maneira simples, me presenteando com um dos seus raros sorrisos.

"Eu não sei. Acho que são os olhos dele." Comecei sem me conter. "Pode ser o sorriso."

"Mas o que você realmente acha dele?" Ele me perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Eu não entendi, então franzi o cenho.

"É como magia, Scorpius." Ele começou a dizer daquela maneira calma que usava apenas comigo. "Existe a magia branca e a negra. Muitas pessoas acham que só é necessário entender uma delas, mas sozinhas elas não são nada. Você só pode compreender a magia de verdade quando olha os dois lados com atenção. Aí sim é mágico!"

Eu não entendi o que ele queria dizer naquele dia. Nem durante os próximos meses. Foi só quando retornei a Hogwarts depois de seu funeral e encontrei Albus festejando com outras pessoas que eu compreendi.

Ele estava festejando a morte do _meu_ avô.

E foi então que a realidade caiu sobre mim. Albus Potter não era a pessoa boa e gentil que eu imaginava. Ele era alguém egoísta, alguém que se alegrava com o sofrimento alheio.

Naquela tarde, eu me sentei no parapeito da janela de uma sala de aulas vazia, olhando como o por do sol tingia o céu de laranja, quando alguém tocou meu ombro.

"Tia Luna?" Minha voz soou rouca pela falta de uso quando vi aqueles grandes olhos me encarando.

"O que você está fazendo aqui sozinho, Scorpie?"

Ela era a única que me chamava daquela maneira. Malfoys não tinham o habito de colocar apelidos em ninguém e não é como se Rachel ou Parker fossem diferentes.

Eu apenas abaixei a cabeça, desviando meu olhar do dela. Eu não queria que ela notasse que eu andara chorando.

"Eu estava procurando companhia para um chá e Neville e Hannah estão ocupados, querido." Ela disse de maneira distraída. "Você estaria livre?"

Eu sabia que aquilo era mentira. Mas me senti grato pela intenção dela. Estava mesmo precisando de companhia.

Não sabia se o que venceu minha força de vontade em conter as lágrimas foi a forma doce que ela me tratou ou o forte cheiro do chá que impregnou minhas narinas. Só sei que em menos de dez minutos eu estava deitado no colo da Prof.ª Scamander, chorando de forma pouco digna.

Também não soube se foi o cansaço ou a tristeza que me levou a adormecer. Só soube que, quando ele acordei, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, não tive vontade de procurar por Albus Potter.

É claro que eu continuei indo às aulas e fazendo o melhor que pude, mas eu não era mais o primeiro aluno da turma. E não me importava nenhum pouco que Rose Weasley estivesse despontando na minha frente. De alguma forma, feitiços, poções e animais fantásticos já não pareciam mais tão importantes quanto antes.

Eu evitava os locais em que sabia que as pessoas estariam agrupadas. Nem mesmo aos jogos de _quidditch_ eu ia mais. Não era como se alguém houvesse me dado alguma chance de mostrar meu talento em cima de uma vassoura, de qualquer forma.

Não, claro que não! Quando o brilhante Albus Potter conseguira uma vaga de artilheiro no time, no nosso segundo ano, o restante de nossa casa achou que ter um Potter no time fosse suficiente para qualquer equipe.

Eu estava jantando no grande salão - nas últimas semanas estava chegando ali o mais tarde possível e era uma das poucas pessoas naquele horário, pois sabia que não seria incomodado - quando Flavius, minha coruja, chegou com uma carta. Eu a abri, me preparando para ser mais uma das infinitas cartas de minha mãe, perguntando sobre como fora meu dia. Entretanto, essa era do meu pai.

 _Querido Scorpius,_

 _Recebi uma carta hoje que, confesso, não tenha me agradado. Luna Scamander me disse que você está cabisbaixo e desatento. Que não passa o tempo livre com seus amigos ou com qualquer outra pessoa._

 _Eu sei que você está triste, meu filho. Saiba que sei exatamente como você se sente. Mas uma coisa você tem que entender. Seu avô não gostaria de te ver assim. E nem eu gosto de imaginar que você está sofrendo._

 _Quero que saiba também que você era a pessoa que ele mais amava no mundo. Depois de sua avó, é claro. Então não fique assim._

 _Se você precisar de alguém para conversar e Luna não estiver disponível, saiba que pode procurar uma velha amiga minha no banheiro feminino do primeiro andar (não, isso não é uma piada!), caso encontre com ela, diga que mandei lembranças._

 _Se mesmo assim você não se sentir bem, volte para casa. Eu e sua mãe cuidaremos de você aqui. Não cometa o mesmo erro que eu tendo vergonha de assumir que o peso é demais para carregar sozinho._

 _Do pai que te ama muito._

 _PS: Se nada disso funcionar, estou anexando uma foto que tenho certeza que te mostrará o quanto merece sorrir._

Sequei uma lágrima que estava pendurada em meu cílio direito antes de pigarrear, desobstruindo as vias aéreas que haviam ficado embargadas pelo choro contido.

Quando puxei o envelope novamente, uma foto que eu ainda não tinha percebido que estava ali caiu sobre a mesa.

Na foto, mamãe estava recostada em alguns travesseiros, segurando um bebê no colo - que supus ser eu mesmo. Ao lado, meu pai, sorria bobamente, seu olhar grudado no pequeno embrulho de cobertas no colo de minha mãe.

Mas o que chamou minha atenção na foto não foi o casal.

Meus avós e tia Daphne estavam ao redor da cama e, enquanto os Greengrass apresentavam sorrisos de orelha a orelha, Lucius e Narcissa postavam-se rigidamente para a foto.

E aquilo me alegrou de uma maneira tão grande que achei que fosse transbordar.

Muitos podiam achar que meus avós paternos eram frios e distantes, mas eu conseguia ver por trás daquele ar formal e introspectivo todo o amor contido em seus pequenos movimentos. Fosse o modo como vovó Cissy levava a mão ao ombro do papai acariciando vez ou outra ou no leve franzir dos lábios do vovô Lucius, eu sabia que aquilo era amor.

Não precisei procurar a tal amiga que meu pai falara, e não pude atribuir sentido àquilo, pensando que, se não se tratava mesmo de uma piada, eu poderia perguntar na próxima carta quem era a amiga em questão.

Naquela noite, subi cedo para o dormitório. Estava tendo treino de _quidditch_ e provavelmente meus colegas demorariam a voltar. Retirei a foto dos meus pais, que antes ocupava o porta-retratos em minha cômoda, para substituí-la pela nova foto.

Estava distraído em lembranças vagas sobre meu avô, quando Albus entrou pela porta, já sem a parte de cima do uniforme sujo de lama. Ele estacou a caminho do banheiro quando notou meu olhar.

Os olhos verdes vagaram do meu rosto para o porta-retratos e de volta para mim. Eu rapidamente agarrei meu pequeno tesouro abraçando-o contra o peito, antes de cerrar as cortinas.

Meu pequeno porta-retratos era a primeira coisa que eu via pela manhã e a última que via antes de dormir. E quando pude olhar para ele sem chorar é que pude ver mais do que minha família, eu vi o dia em que meu olhar sobre as coisas começou a mudar. E pensei: será que meus sentimentos sobre Albus ainda eram os mesmos?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas:**

 **Era pra ter colocado isso no capítulo anterior. Eu sei que algumas pessoas podem dizer que o Lucius está meio descaracterizado. Mas eu acredito que ele não só pode, como DEVE ter se tornado um avô babão. Beijos sociedade, se não concorda comigo, me processa!**

 **Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

 **Beta: Amy Lupin**

 **Shipper: Albus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy**

 **Disclaimer: Não coloco nem nota no capítulo que devo começar, quem dirá gerenciar uma fortuna? tsk.**

* * *

Quando retornamos do feriado de Natal naquele ano, meu pesadelo real começou.

Matthew Corner, nosso atual _Seeker_ , havia se machucado durante as festas de fim de ano e não poderia jogar até o final do semestre.

Não que o garoto fosse páreo para James, de qualquer forma. Mas eu sabia que sem um _Seeker_ descente nós seríamos massacrados nos próximos jogos e as chances de levarmos a taça aquele ano seriam rebaixadas a zero.

Foi por isso que Jordan Montague, nosso atual capitão, decidiu convocar uma seleção para preencher a vaga que estava livre na equipe.

E, qual não fora minha surpresa, quando Scorpius Malfoy apareceu no campo no dia dos testes. O que era aquilo? Algum tipo de piada?

Os outros membros da equipe logo trataram de fazer piadas a respeito da atuação do garoto em cima de uma vassoura. Afinal, não era surpresa para ninguém que ele havia caído de sua vassoura nada menos do que cinco vezes durante a primeira aula de voo que tivemos no primeiro ano.

Mas, para surpresa e choque de todos os presentes e para o meu desespero, o garoto não apenas se mostrara apto a preencher a vaga, como poderia sim rivalizar com James, isso se não fosse melhor do que meu irmão.

Irmão este que não parava de me encher o saco, perguntando sobre o desempenho de Malfoy, pois Montague estava mantendo os treinos fechados a sete chaves para que ninguém soubesse sobre nosso trunfo.

O fato de que eu não dava o braço a torcer e dizia ao meu irmão que Malfoy era realmente bom deixava James inseguro a respeito do garoto, o que não deixava de me divertir, é claro.

Qual era o problema, então? Bem...nenhum, aparentemente. Tudo estaria perfeito, não fosse o fato de que Scorpius voltara a agir daquela maneira irritante de outrora.

Aparentemente, não bastava ouvir de toda a equipe e de boa parte dos espectadores que ele era brilhante em cima de uma vassoura. Não, claro que não! Scorpius _precisava_ ouvir aquilo de mim, aparentemente.

"Você acha que estou melhorando, Albus?" Ele perguntou após um treino particularmente cansativo, no sábado que antecedia a próxima partida contra _hufflepuff_.

Tudo que eu queria era dizer que ele não precisava da minha aprovação. Entretanto, eu limitei-me a balançar a cabeça, saindo dali apressadamente em direção ao castelo. Afinal, eu tinha medo de ferir os sentimentos dele? Ou tinha medo dele?


	6. Chapter 6

**Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

 **Beta: Amy Lupin**

 **Shipper: Albus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy**

 **Disclaimer: Se fosse meu, eu não estaria economizando no almoço para poder jantar!**

* * *

Quando meu pai sugeriu que eu tivesse aulas com ele para que aprendesse a voar direito, nas férias entre o primeiro e segundo ano, não fiquei animado. Afinal, não queria que ele risse de mim, como toda minha turma fizera, quando eu caísse da vassoura. Pelo menos era como eu me sentia, até voar junto com ele pela primeira vez.

Aquilo era revigorante, era certo. Era como respirar pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo embaixo d'água. E mesmo que eu ainda tivesse caído da vassoura, não me senti humilhado, quando meu pai veio me ensinar como montá-la de maneira correta. Aquilo de repente se tornou algo nosso. Algo que era como nosso segredo.

Pelo menos até aquela fatídica notícia no meu quarto ano. Matthew Corner havia se machucado. E a vaga pela qual eu tanto sonhara estava aberta.

Mandei uma carta para meu pai, perguntando se ele achava que eu deveria tentar entrar para o time, já esperando 'não' como resposta. Mas, para minha surpresa, ele não só disse que eu deveria, como duvidava que houvesse alguém melhor do que eu em Hogwarts. Mas é claro que meu pai não conhecia James Potter.

No dia do teste em questão, eu estava nervoso. Todos os meus músculos tremiam e eu duvidava que conseguisse manter meu café da manhã no estômago por muito tempo. E se meu pai estivesse me apoiando apenas pela obrigação de pai e eu acabasse passando vergonha em frente de todas aquelas pessoas? E se eu fosse humilhado na frente de Albus?

Mas, para surpresa de todos, inclusive a minha, eu fora selecionado como o novo _Seeker_ de _slytherin_ , contrariando todas as expectativas. Todos eles me parabenizaram e elogiaram muitas e muitas vezes. Todos com exceção de Albus Potter.

Mas, naquele momento, aquilo não poderia me importar menos. A única pessoa que importava realmente era meu pai. Dizer para ele que eu iria estar na mesma posição que ele ocupara tantos anos antes, seria algo que com certeza o faria sentir orgulho de mim.

Minha mãe, entretanto, não ficou feliz com a ideia. Contudo, eu pedi e implorei, além de prometer que iria tomar cuidado. Então ela acabou cedendo.

As coisas não poderiam estar melhores. As pessoas pareciam finalmente ter esquecido que eu era o neto de Lucius Malfoy e passaram a me tratar com respeito. Bem...pelo menos em _slytherin_.

Albus Potter, no entanto, não era uma dessas pessoas. Eu notava como ele se esquivava de minhas indagações a respeito da minha melhora nos treinos. Mas eu encarava aquilo como receio dele em dar o braço a torcer. Eu sabia que não era fácil para o filho de Harry Potter e irmão de James Potter se impressionar com alguém que era remotamente bom como _Seeker_ e que ele iria me parabenizar quando eu mostrasse que era digno do cargo.

Foi após o meu primeiro jogo contra _hufflepuff_ , em que eu apanhei o _golden snitch_ em meu tempo recorde, que eu notei que ele nunca me veria da maneira como eu queria desde meus sete anos.

Eu vi quando ele se esgueirou para fora do salão comunal, onde Montague e Parker me erguiam nos ombros e todos me aplaudiam. Quando consegui me desvencilhar de todos que se esticavam para dar um tapinha nas minhas costas, segui o rastro do garoto de cabelos rebeldes que acabara de sair.

Não demorou muito para encontrá-lo. Ele estava parado no final do corredor que dava acesso às masmorras, conversando com seu irmão. Tratei de me esconder atrás de uma armadura antes que os dois me vissem. Albus segurava um pedaço de pergaminho, enquanto James tinha uma capa de aspecto esquisito nas mãos.

"...questão é que ele não é o desastre ambulante que você deu a entender, não é, Al?" James Potter dizia, soando magoado. "Por que me deixar no escuro dessa maneira? Você sabe que eu não faria nada contra o filhote de comensal, não precisava falar que ele é péssimo, quando claramente não é."

Surpreendi-me ao notar que meu coração estava apertado. Mas isso não era por causa do que o ruivo falava. Eu estava mal por que Albus não estava me defendendo. Pior do que isso. Aparentemente fora ele mesmo quem dissera aquelas palavras ao irmão em algum momento no passado.

"Não enche, Jimmy. Ele não é nada demais."

"Pff..." Eu ouvi o mais velho bufar. "Eu o vi voando, Albus. Não precisa mentir mais pra mim."

"Quer saber? Ele é bom mesmo, e daí? Eu não preciso dizer isso, quando todo mundo já diz. Mas, aparentemente, ele não quer ouvir de mais ninguém além de mim. Fica me olhando com aquela cara de cachorro que caiu do caminhão de mudança e esperando que eu o elogie. Você não sabe como é irritante."

Eu não sabia o que era um "camidão", mas não precisava ser nenhum gênio para notar que Albus Potter não gostava de mim, definitivamente. Se suas palavras não deixavam isso claro, seus gestos mostravam com perfeição como eu havia sido burro. Albus Potter jamais iria gostar de mim. Nunca.

"Oh, Al...eu sinto pena de você por ter que aturar o loirinho aguado no seu pé." James zombou, o que fez com que uma lágrima escorresse pela minha face quando novamente Albus não me defendeu. "Mas pense pelo lado bom, são apenas mais três anos tendo que fazer feitiços de proteção ao redor de sua cama."

E com isso, o ruivo saiu rindo.

Eu ainda tentei me encolher atrás da armadura, mas quando Albus virou em direção às masmorras, não havia como não me notar.

"Malfoy?" Albus arregalou os olhos, em minha direção. "Há quanto tempo você está aí?"

"Tempo suficiente." Eu disse, virando-me em direção ao salão comunal.

"Malfoy, espera." Ele disse, segurando meus ombros.

Encarei o rosto à minha frente, tentando segurar as lágrimas, mas mesmo que elas não tenham vindo, sabia que Albus perceberia que eu estava magoado.

"Como você pôde?" Perguntei.

"E-Eu sinto muito." Albus disse passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos.

"Não. Não sente não."

Ele parecia querer dizer algo. Seus lábios estavam franzidos e evitava me encarar.

Eu não dei essa chance a ele, no entanto. Virei-me e caminhei, com o olhar fixo na entrada do salão comunal. Se tivesse olhado para trás, talvez notasse que o arrependimento dele era real.


	7. Chapter 7

**Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

 **Beta: Amy Lupin**

 **Shipper: Albus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy**

 **Disclaimer: Minha moeda é o _galleon_ , não a libra esterlina! =***

* * *

Não demorou muito para eu perceber que eu troquei os meus antigos problemas com Scorpius Malfoy por problemas completamente novos. Na verdade, era muito pior ele ficar zangado comigo do que correndo atrás de mim. O jeito que ele me ignorava era um lembrete constante de que eu fora um idiota.

Então, um dia eu estava voltando de um passeio a _Hogsmeade_ , quando algo inusitado aconteceu.

"Você sabe por quê." Eu ouvi a voz de tia Luna soar, vinda provavelmente de um dos vários pátios que havia no interior do castelo.

Eu estava a caminho do local, imaginando com quem ela poderia estar falando, quando a voz dele fez-se ouvir.

"Mas ele não morreu de maneira acidental ou repentina. Ele já estava doente, meses antes."

Era Scorpius quem estava conversando com ela. Mas o motivo de estarem conversando, era um total mistério para mim. Quer dizer, consolar o garoto quando o avô havia acabado de falecer é uma coisa, mas conversar com ele como se ele fosse uma espécie de amigo, era algo no mínimo esquisito.

Por que eu pensava assim? Bem...não era bem um segredo. Minha mãe me dissera uma vez que tia Luna havia sido mantida refém em _Malfoy Manor_ por meses durante a guerra. Então por que diabo Luna Scamander iria conversar amigavelmente com o herdeiro da família que a manteve cativa e a torturou no passado?

"Eles são visíveis para quem presencia qualquer tipo de morte, Scorp."

Ok. Agora aquilo estava realmente esquisito. Luna Scamander chamando Scorpius Malfoy de maneira carinhosa. O mundo com certeza havia virado de ponta cabeça.

Andei apressado em direção às masmorras, tentando não ouvir mais da conversa entre os dois loiros que deixava para trás. Já me sentia incomodado o suficiente por ter bisbilhotado um pouco, não gostaria de ser pego fazendo isso.

A partir de então eu comecei a notar que Luna Scamander era, provavelmente, a pessoa com quem Scorpius mais conversava em todo o castelo. Pude avistá-lo na companhia de tia Luna em diversas ocasiões. Seja após as aulas de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, em que frequentemente ficava para trás, ou em duas visitas a Hogsmeade e até mesmo caminhando pelos jardins do castelo ou pelos corredores, rindo de algo que era de conhecimento apenas deles.

Quanto mais olhava, mais eu não conseguia parar de olhar. E quanto mais olhava, mais raiva eu sentia. Luna Scamander provavelmente falara mais com Scorpius Malfoy em uma hora do que ela havia falado comigo a vida inteira. Ela era minha madrinha e não dele, afinal de contas. Qual era o interesse que ela poderia ter nele?

Um dia, após uma das aulas de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, ela pediu para que eu ficasse um pouco mais, pois queria ter uma palavrinha comigo. Eu notei como Malfoy arqueou as sobrancelhas na direção dela, em uma muda pergunta. Mas, aparentemente, ela não estava disposta a respondê-lo, pois desviou o olhar, esperando que todos se afastassem.

"Vamos passear próximo ao lago?" A mulher perguntou de forma doce e começou a se afastar, sem me dar chance de questioná-la. "Scorpius me contou sobre a discussão que tiveram." Ela continuou, quando enfim me juntei a ela no ato de contornar o lago.

Eu me limitei a abaixar os olhos, claramente envergonhado.

"Ele não quebra, sabia, Albus?"

"O quê?" Perguntei confuso.

"Scorpius." Ela continuou como se isso explicasse tudo.

Mas, como eu não disse nada, ela logo reiniciou o seu monólogo.

"Ele é mais forte do que parece. Então, se você sente o desapreço que mostrou sentir, não teria sido melhor ter deixado isso claro antes? Às vezes, um desconforto inicial pode evitar muito sofrimento."

"Por que você passa tanto tempo com ele?" Eu coloquei em palavras a dúvida que me oprimia e só então pude perceber como queria aquela resposta.

"Ele me lembra de alguém que me ajudou muito durante a guerra." Luna sorriu, nostálgica.

Eu simplesmente balancei a cabeça. Evitando o olhar dela. Meus pais costumavam dizer que ninguém gosta de falar sobre a guerra. O que eu pressupunha ser algo bastante lógico e não quis incomodá-la sobre o assunto.

A caminho do castelo, alguns minutos depois, eu pensava. Ela estava certa? Sim, claro. Eu fora idiota e não precisava que ninguém apontasse isso. Mas o que eu podia fazer a respeito? Era ele quem estava me ignorando.

Mesmo tendo decidido que eu faria Scorpius me ouvir, aquilo não parecia ser uma tarefa tão simples, no final das contas. Pois, se havia alguém que sabia ficar de mal, esse alguém era o garoto.

A semana inteira eu tentei falar com ele. E a semana inteira ele arrumou um jeito de me evitar. Durante as aulas, ele era sempre o último a entrar, sentando-se o mais distante possível de mim, impossibilitando até mesmo que eu lhe passasse um bilhete durante o período da aula. Nas poucas vezes que o vi em Hogsmeade, ele estava acompanhado de tia Luna, o que me deixava menos instigado a pedir para falar com ele - mesmo que eu soubesse que ela estava certa, eu não queria ver aquele olhar de "eu sabia que você iria dar o braço a torcer" no rosto dela. Eu não me atrevia a me aproximar dele no salão principal, de qualquer forma, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, e nos períodos livres ele simplesmente desaparecia, quando não estava acompanhado de Zabini ou Nott. Até no dormitório ele havia encontrado maneiras de se esquivar de mim, sendo sempre o último a chegar para dormir e o primeiro a se levantar para tomar banho.

Então, eu acabei percebendo que, se eu quisesse falar com ele, teria que ser nos treinos de _quidditch_. Eu inventei qualquer desculpa, para sair mais cedo do treino, sabendo que ele iria fugir dali na primeira oportunidade, caso houvesse a chance de ficarmos sozinhos.

De certa forma, a sorte estava ao meu lado, pois ele foi o único que permaneceu no campo caçando a pequena bolinha dourada quando todos se afastaram do gramado, as vassouras sobre os ombros.

Quando suas mãos enfim se fecharam em torno do _Golden Snitch_ , eu resolvi que era hora de chamar a atenção dele.

"Bela captura." Eu gritei, assustando-o.

Eu notei que ele desequilibrou-se momentaneamente no ar, mas logo ele desviou o olhar e caminhou em direção ao malão na intenção de guardar a menor das bolas.

"Obrigado." Ele limitou-se a dizer, evitando me encarar.

"Desculpe-me pelo que eu falei aquele dia." Eu disse, após um silêncio longo e constrangedor.

Ele continuou caminhando e, por um momento, eu achei que ele fosse me ignorar. Mas então ele parou e se virou em minha direção.

"Eu não entendo, Albus." Ele disse. Seu cenho franzido e seus olhos magoados. "Se eu estava te incomodando tanto assim, porque você não falou comigo?"

Naquele momento, eu senti vontade de me bater.

"Eu não sei." Dei de ombros, sabendo que isso não redimia os meus erros. "Foi burrice minha. Eu não sabia como agir. Devia ter falado que você era um ótimo jogador, desde o início."

"Talvez tenha sido melhor." Ele deu de ombros indiferentemente. "Acho que eu acabei me dedicando mais, justamente porque você não fez isso. E pelo menos agora eu posso seguir em frente sobre..."

"Sobre?" Eu me inclinei para frente, sem saber por que uma pontada de esperança incomodava meu peito.

" _Quidditch_ é claro." Ele deu de ombros. "De qualquer forma, acho que irei treinar mais um pouco." Scorpius soltou o _Golden Snitch_ novamente e montou a vassoura, se preparando para voar.

"Então eu acho que nos vemos por aí." Eu gritei em sua direção, mas ele já estava muitos metros acima e provavelmente não me ouviu, pois não me respondeu, nem olhou em minha direção.

Embora o perdão de Malfoy não tivesse sido como eu esperava, pelo menos aquela história finalmente teve fim. No feriado da Páscoa, pela primeira vez em semanas eu consegui aproveitar um passeio a Hogsmeade.

Eu e Lily estávamos sentados em uma mesa em _Three Broomsticks Inn_ , juntamente com meus pais e tia Luna. James havia conseguido fugir quando um de seus amigos passou por nossa mesa, mas nem eu nem Lily tínhamos a intenção de fazer o mesmo. Pelo menos até minha mãe e tia Luna começarem a discutir.

"Neville me disse que você está muito íntima do filho de Draco Malfoy." Minha mãe pronunciou em direção a Luna como quem fazia uma observação sobre o clima.

É claro que eu teria considerado aquele comentário inofensivo, não fosse o fato de meu pai ter exclamado um "Ginny!" de maneira reprovadora.

"Ah! Scorpius é um garoto adorável!" Aparentemente, tia Luna resolveu ignorar meu pai, respondendo com o mesmo tom inocente que minha mãe usara.

Como um _slytherin_ , é óbvio que eu notei toda a troca de olhares que aconteceu naquela mesa, mas Lily, talvez devido à sua idade, ou devido à sua origem _gryffindor_ , parecia ignorante à tensão que era palpável na mesa.

"Eu simplesmente não entendo como você pode se envolver com um _Malfoy_ , Luna." Mamãe continuou, crispando os lábios. "Logo você, dentre todas as pessoas."

"O nome dele é Scorpius, Ginny." Tia Luna rebateu, aparentemente começando a se irritar. "E eu não acho que você deveria falar sobre o que não sabe."

"Ginny." Meu pai chamou minha mãe, de maneira mais branda dessa vez.

"Não, Harry." Minha mãe continuou, soltando uma risadinha sarcástica. "Eu só queria saber por que minha melhor amiga tem disposição para fazer amizade com um Malfoy, sendo que praticamente ignora o próprio afilhado."

"Não tem problema, mãe." Eu tentei intervir.

"Tem sim, Albus." Ela continuou, balançando o copo de _firewhisky_ que bebia e foi então que percebi que aquele já era o terceiro naquela tarde.

"Pra ela, ele lembra alguém que a ajudou durante a guerra." Eu disse, como se aquilo fosse de conhecimento público, mas percebi o meu erro um minuto depois, pois meus pais semicerraram os olhos, assumindo posturas desconfiadas.

"Durante a guerra?" Minha mãe cruzou os braços em tom de desafio. "Vamos lá, Luna. Diga-me quem além da minha família te ajudou durante a guerra. Eu adoraria saber isso."

Minha mãe sorriu amarga, enquanto meu pai olhava de uma para a outra, dividido entre a curiosidade e a vontade de apaziguar a situação. Luna limitou-se a bebericar seu chá. Os três adultos pareciam ter perdido a noção de que havia duas crianças ali com eles.

Lily notara que a discussão merecia sua atenção e encarava tia Luna com os olhos esbugalhados. Eu tentava passar despercebido, olhando para meus dedos que movia freneticamente por debaixo da mesa e, vez ou outra ameaçava uma espiada para o resto dos ocupantes da mesa em questão.

Minha mãe bufou. O que deve ter dado a coragem necessária para tia Luna continuar, pois foi nesse momento que ela disse o que todos tanto queriam ouvir.

"Draco." Ela disse simplesmente e eu notei que apenas meu pai e eu havíamos entendido o que ela quis dizer.

"O que tem ele?" Minha mãe disse, torcendo os lábios.

Pode ter sido impressão minha, mas parecia que a simples menção do nome do homem a deixava nervosa.

"Você perguntou quem havia me ajudado durante a guerra além de vocês." Ela disse, erguendo o queixo. "Ele descia até a cela que me mantiveram presa durante a guerra. Seja para me dar comida, tratar alguma ferida ou quando o mandavam para tirar alguma informação sobre Harry ou sobre a Ordem. Mas ele não me torturava quando podia evitar, apenas conversava comigo. Aparentemente, Bellatrix estava empolgada com o repentino interesse dele na maldição Cruciatus, então ele conseguia descer lá mais do que os outros. Eu te garanto, Ginny, se não fosse por ele, eu estaria como os pais de Neville agora."

Um silêncio tenso caiu sobre a mesa antes que meu pai se pronunciasse.

"Por que você nunca me contou isso?" Ele olhava chocado para a loira ao seu lado.

"Eu acho que Draco não queria que vocês soubessem." Luna deu de ombros. "Assim como ele nunca admitiu que te reconheceu no exato momento em que te viu, aquela noite, em _Malfoy Manor_." Ela sorriu brandamente. "Acho que ele não gosta que pensemos que ele tem um coração, às vezes."

Meu pai acompanhou o sorriso de Luna, enquanto minha mãe parecia que ia explodir na cadeira.

"Você acha que isso se compara?" Ela cuspiu. "Ele torturou gente, Luna, talvez tenha até matado. Ele _te_ torturou. Você mesmo acabou de dizer."

Eu arregalei meus olhos. Algo dentro de mim não conseguia dissociar a imagem de Draco a Scorpius e não queria pensar em Scorpius daquela maneira.

"Eu sei." Ela não negou. "Mas nós não podemos julgá-lo. Nenhum de nós estava na posição que ele estava. Se ele não cumprisse as ordens de Voldemort a família dele é que iria pagar. O que você faria no lugar dele? No final, ele teve tanta escolha nessa guerra quanto o seu próprio marido!"

Não previ o tapa que mamãe deu em tia Luna. E nem o que aconteceu em seguida. Minha mãe se desculpou, Luna se desculpou a seguir. Papai também se desculpou, apesar de eu não entender por que ele estava fazendo aquilo. E quando achei que a cena não poderia ficar mais esquisita, as duas mulheres estavam abraçadas, chorando, enquanto meu pai me pedia que levasse Lily para fora para que eles pudessem ter uma conversa de adultos.

Não entendi o porquê daquilo. Já havíamos ouvido até ali, a coisa não poderia ficar muito pior que isso, poderia?

Depois daquilo, as coisas pareceram voltar ao normal e, duas horas depois, tia Luna estava me acompanhando até a entrada para as masmorras depois de nos despedirmos de James e Lily.

"O que você faria se estivesse no lugar dele?" Eu perguntei aquilo que queria desde que ouvira o que ela havia perguntado para minha mãe.

Ela parou no corredor, me encarando de maneira gentil.

"Provavelmente o mesmo que ele fez." Ela disse, dando de ombros. "Ou talvez não. Não posso dizer com certeza. Meu próprio pai não tentou entregar o seu quando me raptaram? E ninguém o julga como julgam os comensais. Talvez as pessoas achem que tenha sido uma decisão mais fácil para Draco, devido ao modo como ele foi criado, mas te garanto que elas estão enganadas. Ele se arrepende muito."

Nós continuamos andando em silêncio até que ela voltou a falar.

"Scorpius é realmente um garoto adorável. Único, eu diria." Ela sorriu divertida de uma piada que aparentemente só ela entendia. "As pessoas que passam por nossas vidas são como cores. Algumas são simples, alguns com brilho ou mesmo uma mistura de duas ou mais cores. Mas, às vezes, surgem em nossa vida, pessoas iridescentes."

Eu balancei a cabeça concordando, involuntariamente, num daqueles movimentos que as pessoas fazem para que a outra continue falando. Mas ela não continuou.

"Bem...chegamos." Ela disse, quando paramos em frente à entrada para o meu salão comunal. "Espero que você não saia andando por aí como naquela noite, Al. A não ser que tenha surrupiado a capa de invisibilidade do seu pai."

Com isso, ela piscou e voltou pelo corredor. A luz dos archotes deixando os passos dela mais intensos do que deveriam ser. Somente quando me deitei, naquela noite, foi que pensei realmente sobre o que ela quis dizer.

Com brilho? Iridescente? O que ela quis dizer? Scorpius Malfoy sempre pareceu simples para mim. Até agora. Então eu parei para pensar sobre esse garoto que estava na minha vida e que eu conhecia tão pouco.

Naquela noite eu percebi que não estava julgando-o de maneira correta. Uma bola esquisita começou a se formar na altura do meu estômago e eu não gostei nenhum pouco.


	8. Chapter 8

**Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

 **Beta: Amy Lupin**

 **Shipper: Albus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy**

 **Disclaimer: Eu sou do tipo que é menos, a Rowling é do tipo que é mais. Simples assim! xP**

* * *

Eu sabia o que as pessoas falavam de mim. Não é como se eu fosse burro. Sabia como muitos me tratavam como o filho do ex-comensal das trevas e neto de um dos membros do círculo íntimo de Voldemort. Mas sinceramente? Aquilo não me incomodava de verdade. Não é como se eu pudesse fazer algo a respeito. E, de qualquer forma, as pessoas pareciam ter esquecido isso.

Mas, aparentemente, eu me importava com o que Albus Potter pensava sobre mim. Não apenas me importava como eu não queria que ele continuasse achando que eu era aquele garoto irritante que vivia atrás dele como um cachorrinho ferido. Não queria que ele tivesse pena de mim.

Eu queria pensar que o motivo de eu estar treinando com mais afinco não tinha nada a ver com Albus Potter. Também queria acreditar que não estava evitando o garoto para evitar sofrer. Era apenas uma questão de não querer uma companhia que me desagradava.

Uma coisa que estava me ajudando a manter distância do meu colega de dormitório era o fato de que Luna Scamander sempre estava disposta a conversar comigo, sempre que eu tivesse necessidade.

Um dia particularmente difícil para mim foi o aniversário de vovô Lucius, o primeiro em que eu não lhe enviaria um cartão ou receberia um abraço. Eu não consegui achar tia Luna naquela noite e voltar para o meu dormitório cedo e encarar Albus Potter definitivamente não era uma opção. Então me lembrei da carta de meu pai.

Aquilo poderia ser uma atitude idiota e, no final das contas, meu pai sempre poderia estar zombando da minha cara. Mas decidi ir até o banheiro feminino do primeiro andar.

Fiquei parado em frente à porta, do outro lado do corredor, encarando-a com receio de entrar. E se tivesse alguma garota lá dentro? Finalmente, depois do que parecia ser horas, cruzei o corredor, abri a porta e entrei.

"Olá." Eu chamei, me achando extremamente imbecil. "Tem alguém aí? Isso pode parecer meio estranho, mas meu pai..."

Eu estava pronto para dizer, seja lá o que fosse que eu havia ido até ali dizer e ir embora, quando a cabeça de um fantasma atravessou um dos Box a minha direita, sobressaltando-me. Sua expressão era ranzinza, mas logo passou para emocionada quando colocou os olhos sobre mim.

"Er...eu não queria incomodar." Comecei a dizer, meio sem saber o porquê estava me explicando para um fantasma. "Só vim encontrar uma pessoa."

Logo, a face que demonstrava uma emoção quase chorosa foi substituída também. Dessa vez diversão era o que eu conseguia ver. Me senti mal por perceber que aquela emoção não combinava com o rosto da garota, que não deveria ter mais do que quinze anos quando morreu.

"Você tem um encontro, Scorpius?" Ela disse de forma sonhadora.

"Bem...eu não diria..." Comecei, só então notando que ela me chamara pelo nome. "Ei! Espera um pouco. Como você sabe meu nome?"

"Seu pai disse uma vez que, se tivesse um filho, esse seria o nome dele."

"Meu pai?" E então a ficha caiu. "Você é a amiga que ele falou que eu poderia procurar se precisasse?"

"Ele disse isso?" A garota ofegou e Scorpius torceu para que ela não começasse a chorar, coisa que achava bem provável de acontecer.

Foi esquisito ouvir a fantasma contar sobre como a amizade, inusitada entre ela e seu pai surgira. Por mais que fosse uma história triste, Myrtle conseguia tornar alguns pontos engraçados, de maneira meio mórbida. De acordo com a garota, ela torcia secretamente para que Draco morresse ao tentar executar sua tarefa, para que pudessem assombrar o banheiro juntos.

Correr até o banheiro feminino entre uma aula e outra para conversar com Myrtle acabou por se tornar um hábito. Não que ela fosse a pessoa mais amigável ou engraçada do mundo, mas eu realmente queria evitar Albus a todo custo.

Myrtle fazia os comentários mais esquisitos do mundo. Mas, um dia, ela fez um comentário que mudou minhas perspectivas a respeito das pessoas.

"As pessoas são como os quadros de Hogwarts." Ela disse como quem sabe das coisas.

"Você quer dizer que elas falam, mesmo quando ninguém quer ouvir?" Eu ri, sabendo que o comentário dela seria, no mínimo, inusitado.

"Não, querido." Ela continuou brandamente. "Quero dizer como a pintura. Quando você olha para um quadro, existe a paisagem, existem os personagens nele e pode ou não haver um céu ou um lago. A questão é que são várias partes de um todo. As pessoas não são diferentes, só que algumas têm mais partes do que outras assim como alguns quadros têm mais a mostrar do que outros. A diferença em relação aos quadros, é que a maioria das pessoas têm menos partes para completar o todo."

E naquele momento, por incrível que pareça, o comentário de Myrtle não me soou estranho ou inusitado. Para mim, ele era correto, simples e puro.

Eu achei aquilo muito interessante. Então comecei a observar as pessoas que eu conhecia e analisar se elas eram do tipo que tinham mais ou menos partes. Myrtle tinha razão. Muitas delas eram menos.

A única pessoa que eu não conseguia ver dessa maneira era Albus Potter. Há alguns meses atrás eu o classificaria como mais, facilmente. Hoje, todavia, eu não tinha mais tanta certeza.

Quando ele me procurou, após aquele treino de quidditch, eu me perguntava se ele estava sendo sincero, ou se só falara aquilo para se sentir melhor. Então eu percebi que eu que queria que ele fosse mais. Mas, pela primeira vez, eu tive certeza que Albus Potter era menos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notas:**

 **Olá, meus fãs. (Oi? oO que fãs seu doido?) Voltei! Eu não morri, gente. Só a faculdade que está comendo meu cérebro lentamente e me impedindo de fazer qualquer coisa! T.T**

 **Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

 **Beta: Amy Lupin**

 **Shipper: AlbusxScorpius**

 **Disclaimer: Só tem uma diferença entre eu e a Rowling ( tem certeza? oO): ela tem fãs de verdade, eu só me iludo a respeito disso! xP**

* * *

Quando entendi que Scorpius Malfoy significava mais para mim do que eu queria admitir, as aulas que compartilhávamos juntos ficaram mais desconfortáveis. Eu me pegava olhando para ele durante as aulas, ou no salão principal. Até os treinos de _quidditch_ se tornaram uma tortura.

Durante uma das aulas do Prof. Slughorn, eu me peguei pensando em Scorpius Malfoy e meu olhar invariavelmente vagou até ele. Por que exatamente eu estava fazendo isso? Eu não sabia. Eu só sabia que estava ficando louco. Mas o pior, é que Rachel Nott, que estava fazendo dupla comigo, me flagrou em meio a minha admiração platônica.

"Tinha um _Wrakspurt_ no cabelo dele. " Eu comentei, como se aquilo encerrasse o assunto.

" _Wrakspurts_ são invisíveis, Potter. " Ela disse, sorrindo maldosamente.

"Então devem ter alguns na minha cabeça. " Dei de ombros.

Eu sabia que não tinha conseguido disfarçar. Mas Nott não tinha motivos para dizer nada sobre o meu deslize. De qualquer forma, eu tinha que tirar Scorpius da minha cabeça. Minha fraqueza era irritante.

As coisas fugiram tanto o meu controle que eu inevitavelmente roubei uma das fotos de Scorpius. Vocês não podem me julgar por isso. Eu era um garoto hormonal, potencialmente apaixonado.

A questão, é que um dia eu cheguei ao dormitório e lá estava o álbum de fotos dele, jogado sobre a cama, aberto em uma página em que Scorpius sorria e fazia uma pose séria, apesar de não ter mais do que oito anos, provavelmente. Ele estava em um local decorado com enfeites festivos, apesar de formais e, eu suspeitei que fosse de um dos aniversários dele. Inicialmente, o que me deixou curioso foi o fato de que tia Luna estava em uma das fotos.

Então comecei a folhear o álbum e descobri, chocado, que ela estava em muitas das fotos. Mas, apesar de ser algo que me deixava curioso, eu foquei mais do meu tempo analisando as fotos do garoto loiro que dividia o dormitório comigo.

Em algumas, que eram fotos em eventos sociais, ele posava formalmente, geralmente ao lado dos Malfoy ou dos Greengrass. Em outras, tiradas em casa, ele sorria, ou corria quando ainda era apenas uma criança pequena. Numa em particular, ele pulava, tentando alcançar centelhas que Draco Malfoy jogava no ar. À medida que ele foi tornando-se maior, Nott e Zabini começavam a aparecer com mais frequência.

Eu estava avaliando cuidadosamente uma foto de Scorpius, tirada um ano antes, provavelmente - nela, o garoto estava sozinho nos jardins de uma enorme propriedade, brincando com um filhote de _scottish deerhound_ \- quando ouvi passos subindo as escadas que davam acesso ao dormitório.

Na pressa de sair de perto do álbum, nem notei que ainda segurava a foto de Scorpius. Mas logo o loiro entrou pela porta do dormitório e tive que escorregar a imagem para o bolso das vestes.

Aparentemente, Malfoy não notou o desaparecimento de uma de suas fotos, pois nada comentou. E, quanto mais eu mantinha a foto, menos conseguia parar de olhá-la. Apesar de achar aquela raça de cachorro tenebrosamente feia, cada vez que analisava novamente aquela recordação do meu colega de quarto eu achava mais e mais beleza em uma simples fotografia.

Um dia, após uma aula extremamente maçante de herbologia, eu estava sentado em uma das mesas da biblioteca, tentando terminar um trabalho do Prof. Longbottom, quando meu irmão se aproximou de mim.

"O que é isso? " Ele perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha e apontando para a foto de Scorpius, que eu deixara em cima da mesa.

"Nada! " Eu disse, me afastando e tentando escondê-la atrás das costas, mas James foi mais rápido em um feitiço convocatório.

"O que é isso? " James repetiu, arregalando os olhos, incrédulo.

"Não é o que você pensa. " Eu disse, evitando seu olhar.

Ele me encarou de forma presunçosa.

"Tá! É o que você pensa. Mas eu posso explicar. "

James sentou-se na cadeira a minha frente. Encarando-me de forma divertida.

"Explica, então. "

"Tá. Eu não posso explicar. " Eu gemi, fechando os olhos com força. "Podemos falar disso depois? " Completei raivoso, arrancando a foto de suas mãos e guardando dentro do meu livro.

"Ah! Nem vem com essa! Desembucha logo! " Ele exigiu, jogando a foto em minha direção.

Bem...de qualquer forma, eu precisava falar com alguém. Por que não ele? Quem sabe ele não podia me ajudar a superar Scorpius. Afinal, James Potter tinha alguma experiência em se tratando de partir corações.

"Tá maluco, Albus? Scorpius Malfoy? Mas você o odeia! " James disparou, notando que eu não iria me pronunciar.

"É estranho. Acho que não o odeio. Não consigo parar de pensar nele. "

"Você tá mal, Albus. "

"Que seja, Jimmy. O que eu faço? "

James suspirou antes de continuar.

"Tem que cortar pela raiz. " Ele começou soando experiente. "Pense bem nisso. Você está se deixando levar. "

"Deixando-me levar pelo quê? " Eu perguntei confuso.

"Você tá se sentindo culpado porque ele te ouviu conversando comigo aquele dia."

Eu parei para pensar no que ele dizia. Aquilo realmente fazia sentido.

"Faz sentido. " Eu disse dando de ombros. "Além disso, tem o lance do avô dele. "

"Bem...em sua defesa. O cara era um porco. Ele não merecia que ninguém sofresse por ele. " James disse, fechando a cara. "Se ele perde tempo fazendo isso, ele deve ser tão podre quanto o avô. "

Eu queria gritar. Eu não estava acreditando no que ouvia. Queria dizer que ele não sabia do que estava falando, que ele não conhecia Scorpius como eu. Mas o que saiu foi:

"É..."

James me chamou para ir até o salão comunal de gryffindor com ele. Mas eu não queria ficar perto dele. Ele havia passado dos limites.

Então eu comecei a pensar. Por que o que James pensava realmente me importava? Por que o que minha mãe achava dos Malfoy me incomodava? Eu não ligava para o que eles pensavam. Eu gostava de Scorpius Malfoy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

 **Beta: Amy Lupin**

 **Shipper: AlbusxScorpius**

 **Disclaimer: A única coisa que ganho com isso é o prazer de juntar personagens que DEVERIAM estar juntos! xP**

* * *

Em todos aqueles anos, eu sempre soube que meu pai visitava o St. Mungo's uma vez por mês. Mas eu nunca tive real interesse de ir com ele. Pelo menos até o feriado da páscoa do meu quarto ano.

De acordo com ele, as pessoas que ele visitava tinham algo em comum. Todas haviam sofrido algum dano irreversível com a guerra.

Eu me senti triste por aquelas pessoas, mas acabei percebendo que me sentia pior por meu pai. Às vezes, eu achava que, não importava quanto tempo passasse, ele nunca iria se perdoar pelo seu passado. E isso me incomodava muito.

Naquele dia, ele também me contou que toda aquela ala que sempre visitava, era mantida por nossa família. Coisa que não me surpreendeu, realmente. O que me deixou surpreso na verdade, foi o fato de termos que usar um feitiço de glamour, pois aquilo tinha que ser um segredo.

"Algumas das famílias dessas pessoas não aceitariam que seus entes continuassem aqui, se soubessem de onde vem o dinheiro, Scorpius" Ele me disse uma tarde, enquanto seu olhar estava fixo no Sr. e na Sra. Longbottom.

"Se eles não querem a nossa ajuda, não entendo porque deveríamos ajudá-los." Eu disse, franzindo o cenho.

"Você é muito novo pra entender certas coisas ainda." Ele falou de maneira branda. "Mas por enquanto basta entender que isso é necessário."

Eu lembro como meu pai dizia como a vida era difícil para aquelas pessoas, mas eu não entendera o real significado daquilo até então. E, de um modo ou de outro, acabei compreendendo o que ele queria dizer quando dizia que aquilo era necessário.

A verdade é que não apenas o hospital necessitava daquilo. Meu pai também precisava sentir-se útil, sentir que estava pagando parte da sua dívida com aquelas pessoas.

Para mim, até então, as visitas do meu pai pareciam apenas algo que ele gostava de fazer. Mas agora eu percebia que aquilo não era o único motivo. Ele sentia-se obrigado, pois de alguma forma, acreditava que aquilo era culpa dele. Aquilo me fez sentir duas coisas: raiva das pessoas que faziam meu pai acreditar que ele ainda devia algo; e orgulho dele.

Quando voltei para Hogwarts depois daquilo, tudo parecia o mesmo. Mas isso não era verdade. Eu não conseguia me concentrar muito bem. Estava na biblioteca, divagando sobre minhas incertezas, quando a realidade me interrompeu na forma de Rachel Nott.

"Albus Potter gosta de você!" Ela disse, sentando-se em minha mesa.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, tendo certeza de que ela havia pirado.

"Se uma queda é o termo que usam para quem está interessado por outra, ele acabou de cair de um precipício por você."

"Do que diabos você está falando, Rachel?" Eu girei os olhos. "Albus Potter é a última pessoa que sentiria algo por mim."

"Ah é!?" Ela postou-se mais alinhada na cadeira. "Na última aula de Poções eu o vi te encarando. E quando ele me pegou olhando, me deu uma desculpa esfarrapada sobre _Wrakspurts_."

" _Wrakspurts_? Que porra vocês está falando?"

"Eu estou te falando, Scorpius." Ela girou os olhos novamente. "Aquele garoto está apaixonado por você."

Ela se levantou, puxando o meu braço. "Vem comigo!" Ela disse de forma mandona.

"Onde você está me levando?" Eu perguntei um tanto relutante em acompanha-la.

"Eu o vi sentado em uma mesa do outro lado." Ela deu de ombros. "Você pode falar com ele. Garanto que ele irá gostar de te ver."

Eu já estava pensando em correr para longe dali quando atingimos a prateleira de livros logo atrás de onde Albus estava conversando com James Potter.

Ouvir a conversa dos dois me machucou mais do que eu poderia imaginar ser possível. Eu não iria negar que fiquei chateado por Albus não me defender daqueles comentários horríveis que o irmão estava fazendo.

"Eu sinto muito." Rachel me disse com olhos culpados. "Eu achei..."

"Tá tudo bem." Eu dei de ombros. "Não tem problema."

E na verdade, realmente estava. Pois agora minhas dúvidas haviam sumido. Eu tinha certeza. Eu nunca mais gostaria de Albus Potter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

 **Beta: Amy Lupin**

 **Shipper: Albus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy**

 **Disclaimer: Me atrapalho com datas e anos. Tenho cara de quem acerta em qual período a lua cheia ocorre no continente europeu?  
**

* * *

Saber que eu gostava de Scorpius e fazer algo a respeito; eram coisas muito diferentes. E mais uma vez, minha covardia rotineira me permitiu deixar as coisas como estavam. Nós trocávamos as mesmas palavras cordiais de sempre e, por mais que eu ansiasse por mais, não conseguia me aproximar do loiro que atormentava meus pensamentos.

As férias de verão chegaram e eu vislumbrava paz em meu futuro próximo. Talvez eu conseguisse tempo para pensar um pouco sobre tudo aquilo. Entretanto, como esperado na minha vida, algo tinha que acontecer para frustrar minhas esperanças.

No primeiro domingo das férias, meus pais receberam tio Ron e tia Mione para um almoço e, ao que tudo indicava, tia Luna havia convidado todos para um jantar no sábado.

"Nós temos que ir, Ginny! " Meu pai sentenciou.

Eu não entendia por que mamãe estava relutante em comparecer ao evento em questão. A meu ver, ela e tia Luna haviam superado o incidente ocorrido na Páscoa. Então, o que estava desagradando minha mãe era um total mistério para mim.

"Eu não vou sentar em uma mesa ao lado dos Malfoy como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. " Minha mãe franziu os lábios.

Eu engasguei com o pedaço de frango que acabara de colocar na boca, agradecendo mentalmente que não estivesse com algo líquido na boca, pois seria difícil manter a discrição nesse caso. O quê? Malfoy? Scorpius estaria lá?

"Ginny, acho que já é hora de deixarmos o passado para trás. " Tia Mione dizia de maneira sensata, ignorando o olhar indignado que tio Ron lançava a ela.

Uma discussão acalorada sobre comparecer ou não ao jantar se sucedeu, mas não dei muita atenção ao que diziam, ao contrário de James, que estava decidido em não ir. Meu pensamento, no entanto, estava preso em Scorpius Malfoy e nosso possível reencontro depois de apenas uma semana longe de Hogwarts.

O fato é que, aparentemente, meu pai vencera a discussão e iríamos ao jantar na casa dos Scamander na próxima sexta.

Então era isso. Um jantar formal sentado à mesa com Scorpius Malfoy estava no meu futuro imediato. E não apenas isso, teria toda uma plateia lá para assistir o meu inferno pessoal.

Eu achava que, à medida que o temido jantar se aproximasse, eu conseguiria lidar com aquilo de maneira mais digna. Mas, para o meu desespero, percebi que isso não seria algo possível. O que começara a me atormentar agora era o fato de que eu queria ficar bonito para Scorpius, mas sem parecer que estava fazendo aquilo intencionalmente. Aparentemente, essa era uma linha muito tênue.

"Albus! " Meu pai gritou do corredor, enquanto eu trocava de roupa pela oitava vez. "Só falta você. "

"Já vou." Gritei de volta, impaciente, abotoando a camisa verde que mamãe sempre dizia que realçava meus olhos.

Depois de passar um perfume, desci para a sala, para encontrar meu pai, parado em frente a lareira.

"Cadê todo mundo? " Eu perguntei, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Meu pai sorriu, divertido.

"Que foi? " Eu perguntei, arqueando uma sobrancelha. "Essa roupa tá estranha? "

"Não. " Ele disse, dessa vez com uma risada roufenha. "Vamos. Todos já estão lá. Sua tia Luna deve estar nos esperando. "

Eu parei a caminho da lareira, olhando meu reflexo em um dos vasos de mamãe, tentando arrumar meu cabelo - e falhando miseravelmente no processo - pela última vez. Ignorei o olhar intrigado que meu pai me lançou e caminhei apressado em direção ao meu suplício.

Ao chegar à casa dos Scamander, no entanto, notei que os Malfoy ainda não estavam presentes.

"Por que demoraram tanto? " James perguntou, enquanto papai saía da lareira e eu espanava o pó da minha roupa.

"Hum..."

Eu pensava em uma desculpa crível. Tudo que não precisava naquele momento era James me importunando.

"Eu tive que atender um chamado do quartel. " Meu pai interveio.

Eu não sabia se aquilo era bem verdade, mas algo me dizia que ele estava mentindo. Só não sabia por que ele estava fazendo aquilo.

Desviei-me da atenção de James propositalmente e caminhei em direção a Teddy.

"Hey, Teddy. " Cumprimentei-o com um abraço.

"E aí, Al." Ele riu. "Fiquei sabendo que ganharam a taça esse ano. "

"Sim. " Eu sorri de forma presunçosa. "Parece que James não foi capaz de derrotar Scorpius no final das contas. "

"Quem diria? " Teddy sorriu, travesso. "Falando no loirinho, " Ele disse, levantando o queixo em direção à lareira. "Acho que é ele chegando. "

Eu franzi a testa, confuso com o modo como Teddy falava de Scorpius de maneira quase familiar.

Mas minha atenção logo se voltou para o garoto loiro que saía da lareira. Eu realmente estava querendo impressionar Scorpius Malfoy com minha roupa? Quem eu achava que era? Ele era um Malfoy no final das contas e, como tal, estava impecavelmente vestido.

Ao contrário de mim, ele não tinha escolhido uma cor óbvia para realçar a cor dos olhos. Ele estava em vestes semiformais bruxas marfim e brancas. Eu engoli em seco, enquanto ele caminhava para fora da lareira, abanando a fuligem de suas vestes.

Logo, Astoria Malfoy se juntou ao lado do loiro, puxou sua varinha e limpou tanto a própria roupa quanto a de Scorpius e esperou pacientemente Draco Malfoy sair da lareira para que fizesse o mesmo com as vestes do marido.

Somente naquele momento, vendo os três trajando a alta costura bruxa, que percebi que nunca havia visto Scorpius com roupas _muggle_ , e o pensamento de que ele não poderia deixar de ficar absolutamente fantástico, até mesmo em um simples jeans, não pôde deixar de me ocorrer.

Scorpius caminhou com seus pais em direção a Luna e Rolf Scamander e, após cumprimenta-los, seus olhos vagaram pela sala, pairando por um momento em mim, antes de abrir um sorriso.

Meu coração falhou uma batida. Scorpius estava sorrindo para mim! Isso estava mesmo acontecendo? Eu já estava sorrindo feito um palhaço de volta para ele e me preparava para acenar, quando notei um movimento ao meu lado.

Teddy estava sorrindo para Scorpius. E, de repente meu estômago despencou. O sorriso de Scorpius não era para mim, mas para Teddy. E o pior de tudo, era que Teddy estava retribuindo, com demasiada animação.

"Priminho! " Teddy chamou Scorpius, antes de abraçá-lo, como havia feito comigo há pouco.

E, nesse momento, meus olhos não eram mais os únicos chocados com a cena. Todos estavam surpresos com a súbita demonstração de afeto de Teddy para com Scorpius, com exceção dos Malfoy e tia Luna.

"Vocês já se conheciam, Teddy? " Foi meu pai o primeiro a se recuperar.

"Claro, Harry! " Teddy girou os olhos. "Ele é meu primo, afinal de contas. "

Eu balancei a cabeça, tentando organizar meus pensamentos. Ou eu havia fumado bosta de dragão sem perceber, ou tinha sido sugado para um universo paralelo, porque Scorpius Malfoy e Teddy Lupin serem primos era algo impossível.

"Minha mãe e Andromeda Tonks se reaproximaram depois que a guerra terminou. " Draco Malfoy começou a dizer, visto que todos esperavam uma explicação mais substancial. "Em virtude do parentesco deles, as duas acharam que uma amizade poderia beneficiar a ambos. Eu não me opus, mas preferi tratar do assunto da maneira mais discreta possível. " Ele concluiu com um olhar frio, como se desafiasse alguém a discordar de suas palavras.

Aquilo não explicava muita coisa, obviamente. Mas pelo menos agora eu entendia o que Teddy quis dizer. Ele era mesmo primo de Scorpius, no final das contas. Será que isso significava que Scorpius e eu tínhamos algum tipo de parentesco?

"Vamos lá para fora? O jantar será servido na varanda. " Rolf chamou a atenção de todos, em uma ótima escolha de momento, em minha opinião.

Enquanto caminhávamos em direção à varanda, meu pai aproximou-se de Teddy - provavelmente com a intenção de arrancar mais informações dele a respeito de sua proximidade com os Malfoy - deixando Scorpius sozinho.

Eu respirei fundo, enchendo meu peito de coragem, antes de dar três passos em direção ao loiro. Scorpius virou-se em minha direção, apertando os lábios e evitando me olhar.

"Você está muito bem vestido. " Eu disse, quando notei que todos já estavam afastados o suficiente.

Eu percebi que minha voz estava trêmula, mas pelo menos eu havia tido coragem de fazer algo, finalmente.

"Obrigado. " Ele limitou-se a dizer, e já estava se virando em direção à porta que dava acesso ao lado externo da casa, quando segurei seu braço, fazendo com que ele se virasse novamente para mim.

"Você está aproveitando as férias? " Eu passei uma das mãos pelo cabelo, nervoso. "Nós bem que estávamos pre..."

"Eu ouvi você e seu irmão falando sobre o meu avô na biblioteca, em maio. " Scorpius resmungou. Seu olhar era frio e mordaz. "Não quero falar com você, Albus. Nem agora, nem nunca. "

Eu congelei onde estava enquanto via Scorpius sair, sentindo um gosto horrível na boca e um aperto no peito. Eu fiquei ali durante alguns minutos me recuperando do choque, antes de sair para a varanda.

Tia Luna conversava com Astoria Malfoy em um dos cantos, Scorpius parecia acompanhar a conversa, de modo silencioso.

"...de acordo com ele, esse novo composto pode ser um agente poderoso na regeneração de tecidos lesados em queimaduras de alto grau. " Astoria falava com profunda admiração e orgulho.

"Eu não duvido disso. Foi ele que descobriu que a queima de salitre gerava uma coloração semelhante às chamas dos dragões e a publicação dele sobre o tema ajudou muito a comunidade de tratadores de dragões. " Tia Luna sorriu em resposta.

"Nesse caso, ele só foi perspicaz em diluir a quantidade de salitre ideal para que ele entrasse em combustão na temperatura correta. " Scorpius disse, defendendo sua opinião de maneira quase que entediada. "O que não deixa de ser brilhante, é claro. "

Queima de salitre? Eu estava ali sofrendo e morrendo e ele estava falando sobre queima de salitre? E como diabos Scorpius Malfoy tinha conhecimento para falar sobre o assunto com tanta fluidez?

"O jantar já está servido, Senhora. " A voz esganiçada de um elfo doméstico fez-se ouvir à minha direita.

Enquanto as mulheres andavam em direção a uma longa mesa quadrada, eu avancei em direção a Scorpius. Eu não podia permitir que ele continuasse me odiando.

"Scorpius, me escuta. " Eu disse, puxando-o pelo punho para um local mais afastado dos demais. "O que meu irmão falou sobre o seu avô foi errado. Eu sei disso! "

"E você sabia disso quando ele disse? " Ele me encarou cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

"Eu quis soca-lo àquela hora, mas eu não podia. Ele é meu irmão. " Eu me defendi um tanto quanto exasperado.

"Ao invés disso você deixou que ele falasse aquelas coisas horríveis da minha família. " Scorpius bufou em resposta. "Nunca achei que você fosse um covarde, Albus. "

Depois disso, tive que sentar em frente a Scorpius durante todo o jantar. No final das contas, minha mãe estava certa. Não deveríamos ter ido.

"Eu queria dizer o quanto estou satisfeito por ter tantos amigos aqui. " Rolf disse, enquanto servia-se de uma fatia de pão. "Que esse seja o primeiro de muitos jantares em nossa nova casa. "

Minha mãe proferiu um som estrangulado pela garganta e nem se ela quisesse, conseguiria disfarçar que aquilo não fora intencional.

"Estamos muito felizes por termos sido convidados, Rolf. " O senhor Malfoy levantou seu copo em um gesto que transbordava requinte e etiqueta.

Um silêncio constrangedor caiu sobre a mesa e já durava quase um minuto quando tia Mione decidiu quebrá-lo.

"Scorpius. " Ela chamou de forma tão afoita que parecia que o garoto iria comer algo envenenado. "Ouvi dizer que você é o primeiro aluno da turma..."

"Mamãe! " Rose chiou, incomodada.

"Não se preocupe, Rose. " Tia Mione continuou, revirando os olhos. "Não é minha intenção te envergonhar. Só queria elogiar seu colega de turma. "

"Hum...obrigado. " Scorpius sorriu, sem jeito. "Tia Luna sempre me ajuda nas dúvidas que tenho. Acho que o mérito não é todo meu. "

Aparentemente, todos haviam percebido o modo como o garoto havia se referido à minha madrinha, exceto o próprio.

"Acho que você terá que compartilhar seus segredos conosco então, Scorpius. " Minha mãe disse com um tom brincalhão que não alcançou suas feições. "O que você fez para merecer tratamento especial? "

Meu pai lançou um olhar reprovador em direção à mamãe e tia Luna contorceu os lábios. Os Malfoy - entretanto – sorriram educadamente como se aquilo fosse uma piada inocente.

"E você já imagina em que deseja seguir carreira, Scorpius? " Meu pai interviu.

"No momento, penso em seguir os passos do meu pai. " Scorpius encheu-se de orgulho ao pronunciar aquelas palavras.

"Administrar a herança da família enquanto brinca de experimentador em seu laboratório particular, você quer dizer? " Teddy sorriu, zombeteiro.

"Algo por aí. " Scorpius devolveu no mesmo tom.

Naquele momento, algo rugiu dentro de mim e, pela primeira vez, eu quis bater em Teddy. Senti raiva daquela intimidade dos dois e mais ainda de mim, por nunca ter tido interesse na vida do meu colega de turma. Eu nem sequer sabia no que o pai dele trabalhava.

"Escutei dizer que você também é um ótimo jogador de _quidditch_. " Tio Ron entrou na conversa. "Isso sim foi uma surpresa! "

Aparentemente, sua intenção era alfinetar o Sr. Malfoy, pois seus olhos estavam cravados no outro homem.

"Alguém tinha que salvar a reputação da família no final das contas, Weasley. " O Sr. Malfoy devolveu, dando uma piscadela em direção a Scorpius. "Finalmente meu filho conseguiu fazer o que eu nunca pude. " E nesse momento os olhos do homem pousaram sobre meu pai. "Vencer um Potter. "

"Bem...tecnicamente, " Tio Ron continuou, aparentemente alheio ao fato de que o Sr. Malfoy não estava comprando a briga. "Seu filho teve ajuda de um Potter _e_ Weasley. James mesmo já disse que Albus carrega os artilheiros de _slytherin_ nas costas. Alguma coisa ele tinha que parecer com a mãe. "

"Claro, Weasley. " O Sr. Malfoy limitou-se a dizer.

Depois disso, o jantar, que tinha tudo para ser um desastre, correu de forma harmoniosa e quase brincalhona. Em determinado momento, até minha mãe deixou suas ressalvas de lado.

"Tenho um anuncio para fazer. " Tia Luna se levantou quando todos já haviam esvaziado seus pratos. "Estou grávida! "

Seguiu-se uma comoção a respeito da notícia, trocas de abraços e apertos de mão, até que tia Luna conseguisse voltar a falar.

"Harry e Draco," Ela começou, olhando em direção ao meu pai e ao Sr. Malfoy. "Vocês me escolheram para ser madrinha dos seus filhos. Então, eu gostaria de saber se vocês não gostariam de serem os padrinhos do meu. "

Por um momento, achei que minha mãe fosse realmente engasgar com a encenação de pigarro que fazia, mas todos estavam chocados demais para lhe dar atenção.

Não apenas ela acabara de revelar que era madrinha de Scorpius, como se aquilo fosse algo de conhecimento público, como escolhera dois ex-rivais para serem os padrinhos do seu filho. Como sempre, tia Luna era uma pessoa peculiar e esse momento não poderia ser diferente.

"Eu me sentirei muito feliz em desempenhar esse papel, Luna. " Meu pai disse, de maneira franca.

"Droga! Perdi meu padrinho! " Teddy fingiu aborrecimento.

O Sr. Malfoy limitou-se a sorrir brandamente, acenando a cabeça levemente em direção à tia Luna.

As coisas só melhoraram a partir daí. O pedido de tia Luna acabou tornando claro que a convivência entre Potters e Malfoys seria mais regular futuramente e talvez por isso as pessoas tenham tentado com mais afinco se aproximar. Mas para mim, aquele jantar continuava sendo um desastre. Scorpius não falou uma palavra comigo. Ele sequer olhou para mim.

Isso até a hora de irmos embora.

"Desculpe-me se eu estava bravo quando chegamos. Acho que todos tiveram uma noite agradável hoje. Já que todos estão se esforçando para superar suas diferenças, não vejo por que não fazermos o mesmo. " Ele disse dando de ombros, quando tivemos um momento a sós. "Seu pai parece ser um cara muito legal. Vejo você por aí. " Ele completou antes de entrar na lareira a caminho de sua casa.

Aquilo fez com que eu me sentisse muito pior. Eu sabia que ele não estava me perdoando. Muito pelo contrário, parecia que ele nem se importava comigo.

Fui me deitar naquela noite sofrendo por imaginar que Scorpius me achava um covarde. Mas por que isso importava agora? Ele já estava fora da minha vida agora. Ou melhor...eu estava fora da dele.

* * *

 **Notas Finais:**

 **Eu sei que os gêmeos Scamander já são nascidos há pelo menos uns sete anos, nesse ponto da história. Mas para que as coisas se encaixassem na minha fic a Luna só foi engravidar nessa época em questão.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

 **Beta: Amy Lupin**

 **Shipper: Albus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy**

 **Disclaimer: Tenho quase absoluta certeza que JK Rowling não tem duas graduações não terminadas no currículo dela.  
**

* * *

Quando papai me disse que iríamos a um jantar na casa dos Scamander, onde os Potter estariam presentes, eu estranhei aquilo.

Mamãe costumava dizer que papai é quem tinha decidido manter em segredo o relacionamento da família com tia Luna, mas algo me dizia que minha madrinha não se incomodava com a situação. Não é como se eu a culpasse, no entanto. Ela era a melhor amiga dos Potter e dos Weasley, afinal.

Então, por que depois de todos esses anos ela decidira fazer aquilo? Talvez fosse o recente falecimento do meu avô. Talvez aquilo tornasse as coisas mais fáceis.

De qualquer forma, o que era importante é que eu teria que comparecer àquele jantar onde Albus Potter estaria e eu não estava nenhum pouco disposto a isso.

Na noite de sexta, eu estava em meu quarto, já vestido para sair, encarando a fotografia da minha família distraidamente enquanto fazia o nó da minha gravata, quando Schebby - meu elfo particular - aparatou no meu quarto.

"O Senhor e a Senhora esperam você na sala de flu, Mestre. " Ela disse, curvando o tronco.

"Diga a eles que desço em um minuto, Schebby. " Murmurei, sem tirar os olhos do retrato.

Então eu fiquei furioso novamente. Albus nunca gostou de mim. Nunca. Ele compareceu àquela festa ridícula quando meu avô faleceu, fez pouco de mim quando entrei para o time de _quidditch_ e ainda deixou que o irmão dele falasse aquelas coisas horríveis a respeito do meu avô.

Desci as escadas com toda intenção de dizer ao meu pai que eu não iria. Diria que estava passando mal ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Mas ele parecia tão feliz. Mesmo que ele não assumisse aquilo, eu sabia que aquele jantar significava muito para ele. Eu não podia estragar a noite.

Mas isso não queria dizer que eu precisava ser legal com Albus.

Por isso eu despejei minha frustração com ele na primeira chance que tive. E aquilo foi bom. Eu me senti forte, no controle. Contei a Albus como me sentia e então passei o resto da noite dando atenção aos demais.

O jantar foi menos esquisito do que eu imaginei, no final das contas. O pedido de tia Luna para que meu pai e o Sr. Potter fossem padrinhos do filho dela ajudou a acalmar os ânimos, de certa forma.

Fiquei orgulhoso de meu pai àquela noite. Era visível que ele não queria estragar a noite de tia Luna, apesar de estar se segurando para não retribuir às alfinetadas dos irmãos Weasley. Os demais podiam olhar para meus pais e achar que eles estavam calmos com a situação. Mas eu sabia que papai estava nervoso e mamãe espumava de raiva a cada comentário mordaz que saía da boca do Sr. Weasley ou da Sra. Potter. Eu não entendia por que eles faziam aquilo. Parecia que eles precisavam provar algo.

Em contrapartida, a simpatia da Sra. Weasley e do Sr. Potter foi algo que me surpreendeu positivamente. Ao contrário dos respectivos conjugues, eles me trataram com tanta educação e cordialidade que eu acharia difícil de acreditar, caso não estivesse presente.

" _Você_ faz Estudo dos _muggles_? " O Sr. Weasley se surpreendeu, depois que eu fiz um comentário sobre uma das aulas da Prof. ª Clearwater.

"Sim. " Eu dei de ombros. "Qual o problema? "

"Nós achamos que ele deveria ter uma visão mais correta sobre o mundo _muggle_ , que nos foi privada. " Mamãe disse, encerrando o assunto.

A partir daquele momento, notei que o Sr. Weasley mudou um pouco seu modo de agir. Talvez pelo fato de ser casado com uma nascida _muggle_ , ele respeitasse a atitude dos meus pais.

À medida que o jantar prosseguia, o clima se tornava mais ameno. Todos pareciam mais confortáveis, com exceção de três integrantes. A Sra. Potter, que apesar de estar mais cordial do que no início da noite, ainda assumia uma postura desconfiada. Meu pai, que não parava de lançar olhares que ele deveria julgar discretos, - e talvez até fosse para os demais - ora para o braço da Sra. Weasley, onde a palavra _mudblood_ podia ser vista em uma cicatriz, ora para o Sr. Potter. Eu podia traduzir facilmente o olhar que ele lançava ao braço da Sra. Weasley, pois já havia visto o mesmo olhar em seu rosto, quando visitamos o _St. Mungo's_ , mas o olhar que ele dirigia ao Sr. Potter era um total mistério para mim. Por último, Albus Potter parecia estar decidido a tornar as coisas constrangedoras. Ninguém parecia perceber que ele não dissera uma palavra durante o jantar, ou que me encarava - de modo nada discreto, como meu pai fazia com o Sr. Potter.

Ao final da noite, decidi que as coisas seriam mais fáceis para mim se eu simplesmente não tornasse aquela minha situação com Albus maior do que era. E me surpreendi pela falta de reações que tive ao falar com ele. Não senti aquele aperto no estômago que já me era familiar, minhas mãos não suaram e os pelos da minha nuca não se arrepiaram, não havia fogos de artifício voando na minha cabeça, me atrapalhando os pensamentos, nem tampouco aquele calor incômodo irradiando do meu peito para minha face.

Quando me deitei naquela noite, me senti em paz. Eu estava feliz pela família que tinha e me senti bem por não nutrir mais aquele sentimento avassalador que eu tinha por Albus Potter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notas:**

 **Esse é o penúltimo capítulo pessoal. Para queles que estão em dúvida, como a Kana-chan, que mandou review no capítulo anterior...não haverá Lemon nessa fic, people, não combina com a proposta. Espero que gostem!**

 **Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

 **Beta: Amy Lupin**

 **Shipper: Albus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy**

 **Disclaimer: Acho que já usei esse disclaimer antes, mas...eu daria todo o ouro do meu cofre em Gringotts para ter um décimo da criatividade da diva (AKA~Rowling)!**

* * *

O jantar na casa de tia Luna me mostrou algo. Mas, infelizmente, não tive muito tempo para pensar a respeito. Minha carta de Hogwarts chegara durante a penúltima semana de julho e, para o meu desespero, eu era um _basket boy_.

Durante os últimos oito anos, a Prof.ª McGonagall havia estabelecido uma nova tradição em Hogwarts. No meio das férias de verão, alunos e ex-alunos se reuniam nos jardins da propriedade para um grande piquenique. Até aí tudo bem, é claro. Mas, há três anos, alguém teve a "brilhante" ideia de adicionar aquela maldita tradição _muggle_ dos Estados Unidos ao evento.

Eu tentei recorrer aos meus pais para me livrarem daquele martírio. Contudo, eles pareciam achar a ideia excelente, pois não moveram uma palha em meu favor enquanto James rolava pelos cantos da casa, rindo de mim.

"Mas pai..." Eu tentei apelar uma última vez, na noite antes do piquenique.

"Albus, sinto muito. McGonagall falou que se você não participar, eu terei que participar esse ano." Meu pai suspirou.

Não era exatamente segredo que ela tentava convencer meu pai desde que essa coisa maluca começara, há oito anos.

"Quer dizer que eu estou indo para o abate por que você não quer fazer o mesmo?" Eu cuspi, revoltado.

"Mais ou menos isso." Ele deu de ombros. "Vamos, Albus. Seja razoável. Eu não estou em idade para participar desse tipo de coisa e tampouco sou solteiro."

Era absurdo o tamanho da humilhação que eu estava prestes a passar. Eu ficaria à frente de centenas de pessoas, vendo garotas darem lances por mim. Sim, teoricamente havia comida dentro da cesta e elas iriam desfrutar do piquenique na companhia do rapaz em questão. Mas era óbvio que os lances eram dados pelos atributos do garoto em questão e não do conteúdo da cesta.

"Aí está ele, meu ídolo!" James gritou, correndo boa parte do gramado em minha direção.

"Uma palavra e você é um homem morto, James." Eu rosnei entredentes.

"Não, maninho. Eu falo sério." Ele cutucou meu ombro, exasperado. "Fiquei sabendo que Fancy Bones e Nathalie Fay estão brigando por você."

"Eu não me importo." Resmunguei, ranzinza.

"Você é louco?" Ele arregalou os olhos. "Fancy Bones está brigando por você com uma sextanista e você é apenas um pirralho quintanista, sem ofensas. Você é meu ídolo."

O fato de que James estava impressionado com o acontecimento não diminuía a humilhação que eu teria que passar. Meu único consolo era imaginar que a terceira guerra bruxa fosse eclodir até às 16:00.

"E agora, o momento mais esperado do dia." A Prof.ª Clearwater, que eu havia descoberto ser a brilhante mente por trás daquilo, disse alegre. "Lembrando que toda a verba arrecadada durante o evento de hoje irá para o centro de apoio Remus Lupin a órfãos e debilitados..."

"Albus. Albus!" Eu ouvi James me chamando do final da fila de garotos que se preparava para entrar no palco improvisado em frente ao lago.

"Que foi?" Eu resmunguei, irritado, quando ele me alcançou.

"Scorpius Malfoy veio pra perto do palco." Ele cochichou.

"E daí?"

"E daí que ele está com um monte de dinheiro." Ele continuou, mordendo o lábio, um tique nervoso que ele tinha.

"Até parece." Eu revirei os olhos.

Não era como se os pais de Scorpius fossem aprovar a ideia de o garoto ficar dando lances na intenção de capturar um dos rapazes disponíveis para um encontro.

"Estou falando sério, Albus." James estava agitado, o que me fez acreditar no que ele dizia. "Eu mesmo o vi contando galeões."

"...sem mais delongas, recebam agora os _basket boys_ de 2021."

Eu entrei no palco junto com o resto dos participantes, meus olhos cravaram em Scorpius no instante em que o vi. Ele realmente estava ali, menos de cinco metros de distância do palco.

Ele estava contando dinheiro? O que aquilo significava? Eu deveria supor que ele iria dar lances por mim depois do nosso último encontro?

Meu cérebro congelou, enquanto um após outro, os garotos eram chamados para receber os lances das pessoas. Eu era o nono da fila e mal percebi o discurso que a Prof.ª Clearwater fazia para cada rapaz.

Nem mesmo para Teddy, que foi chamado à frente antes de mim. Agora só ele estava entre mim e o possível lance que Scorpius daria. Eu não me importava com suas habilidades desconhecidas, ou o conteúdo de sua sexta. Tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em Scorpius Malfoy.

E se ele desse um lance por mim? Ou pior, e se ele ficasse preso em uma luta entre Fancy e Nathalie e perdesse? Os Malfoy eram ricos, obviamente, mas duvido que o pai de Scorpius tivesse disponibilizado algum dinheiro para aquilo. Eu estava vislumbrando todos os possíveis horríveis cenários quando...

"Dez galeões." A voz de Scorpius fez-se ouvir entre os lances que garotas alvoroçadas davam por Teddy.

Scorpius dera um lance? Scorpius dera um lance por Teddy? Como ele ousava dar um lance por Teddy Lupin? Como ele ousava dar um lance por qualquer outro garoto que não fosse eu? Minha respiração estava descompassada e eu queria gritar, sair correndo e chorar ao mesmo tempo.

Dez galeões é muito dinheiro, obviamente ninguém tentaria lutar contra ele depois daquilo. Desde quando Scorpius Malfoy tinha tanto interesse em um piquenique assim?

A Prof.ª Clearwater estava extasiada, assim como boa parte da plateia.

"O próximo é Albus Potter." A voz aguda dela me chamou, depois que a pequena comoção pelo gesto de Scorpius sessou.

Eu sabia que deveria dar um passo à frente, mas simplesmente não conseguia me mover.

"Venha, Albus. Não seja tímido." Ela continuou de um jeito enjoativo.

Eu sorri amarelo, enquanto dava um passo à frente.

"Albus Potter é..." A Prof.ª começou a dizer, mas foi interrompida pelos lances que Fancy e Nathalie começavam a dar.

"Cinco sicles."

"Sete sicles."

"Dez sicles."

"Onze sicles."

"Doze."

"Catorze."

"Um galeão."

"Um galeão e dois sicles."

"Dois galeões." Fancy sentenciou como se colocasse fim a discussão.

"Oh meu deus!" A Prof.ª Clearwater estava extasiada. "Dois galeões. Acho que o Centro Remus Lupin ficará muito agradecido depois dessas generosas doações. Lembrando que, um benfeitor que prefere manter-se anônimo, se comprometeu a doar dez vezes a quantia arrecadada no evento, pessoal."

Eu não podia deixar de achar toda aquela situação estranhamente bizarra, enquanto caminhava ladeado por Fancy Bones, a caminho de um dos locais no gramado, separados para aqueles encontros.

Ali estava eu, acompanhado da garota mais quente de Hogwarts, mas eu me sentia miserável. Por que a menos de dez metros de distância de mim estava Scorpius. _Meu Scorpius_. Com Teddy Lupin. Ele estava rindo. Como ele podia rir quando eu me sentia destroçado? Como ele podia simplesmente sentar ali e sorrir e parecer tão lindo?

"Albus, está tudo bem?" A voz de Fancy, que já estava me irritando, chamou minha atenção.

"Yeah." Eu disse, desviando o olhar de Scorpius e me virando para Fancy. "Podemos falar de alguma coisa que não seja penteados ou comida?"

A verdade era que, agora que eu não estava mais tão encantado pela beleza de Fancy, eu percebi que nós não tínhamos muito sobre o que conversar.

"Sobre o que você quer conversar?" Ela perguntou, de maneira meiga.

"Eu não sei." Dei de ombros. "Queima de salitre? Você sabe algo a respeito disso?"

"Queima do quê?" Ela franziu o cenho, confusa.

Eu não sei o que deu em mim, parecia que algo havia me possuído. Só sei que a próxima coisa que eu estava fazendo era caminhar em direção a Scorpius. Eu nem me preocupei em responder Fancy, quando ela perguntou onde eu estava indo.

"Hey, Al." Teddy me cumprimentou, quando parei ao lado dos dois.

"Scorpius, preciso falar contigo." Eu disse, puxando-o pelo braço para que se levantasse.

"O que você tá fazendo?" Ele me olhou, confuso.

Eu segurei Albus pelos ombros, meu coração estava acelerado. Eu não sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo. Fechei meus olhos e aproximei meu rosto do dele, esperando que aquilo explicasse as coisas. E, pela segunda vez na minha vida, eu não esperava o tapa que recebi.

Albus saiu correndo pelo gramado. E eu agora estava consciente dos olhares de todas aquelas pessoas, incluindo minha família e os pais de Scorpius.

"O que foi isso?" Teddy perguntou, tentando segurar o riso.

"Oh, cala a boca, Teddy." Eu disse, antes de correr para dentro do castelo atrás de Scorpius. "Scorpius!"

Os Malfoy o alcançaram no primeiro lance de escadas, antes que eu pudesse falar com ele.

"Está tudo bem, querido?" Astoria perguntou ao filho, preocupada.

"Vamos embora, por favor." Ele pediu, evitando me olhar.

"Scorpius, espera!" Eu pedi. "Podemos ao menos conversar?"

"Vocês podem conversar depois, Sr. Potter." Foi o Sr. Malfoy quem respondeu, passando o braço sobre os ombros do filho e se afastando de mim.

Eu fiquei ali parado, imóvel durante longos minutos, antes que a voz de James me tirasse do meu transe pessoal.

"O que tem de errado com você?" Ele gritou comigo.

"Me deixa em paz, James!" Eu disse, me afastando.

"Nem fudendo." Ele bufou atrás de mim. "Você tem um encontro com Fancy Bones, a garota que todo garoto deseja em Hogwarts, e joga tudo para o alto por Scorpius Malfoy?" Ele perguntou incrédulo.

"Você não entende!" Eu murmurei, evitando olhá-lo, pois sabia que, na raiva que eu estava, eu poderia sair no tapa com ele. Não seria a primeira vez.

"Eu com certeza não entendo. Qual é, Al!?" Ele puxou meu ombro, me fazendo parar à frente dele. "É de Scorpius Malfoy que estamos falando. Seu pesadelo da meia-noite. Seu inferno pessoal na terra. O garoto de quem você tem fugido nos últimos quatro anos. Filho de um ex-comensal."

"Cala a boca!" Eu gritei, dando um soco em seu rosto.

Não demorou muito para que ele retribuísse o soco. E logo estávamos rolando em meio ao grande salão.

"O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?" Meu pai gritou, chamando nossa atenção e nos separando com um feitiço.

"Foi ele quem começou." James se defendeu.

Eu não me dei ao trabalho de responder. Ainda estava com raiva de James.

"Isso não importa, James." Foi minha mãe que ralhou dessa vez. "Vocês não são crianças nem animais para resolverem as coisas assim."

"Você vai defendê-lo, mãe?" James olhou para nossa mãe, chocado. Não tanto quanto eu, no entanto. "Ele acabou de tentar beijar Scorpius Malfoy."

"Quem seu irmão tenta beijar ou não, não é da sua conta, James." Meu pai foi enfático. "Eu não sei o que aconteceu aqui e também não quero saber. Agora, peçam desculpas um ao outro."

Eu e James nos fitamos durantes alguns minutos. Ambos sabíamos que não iríamos sair dali enquanto não fizéssemos aquilo, mas eu não seria o primeiro a dar o braço a torcer.

"Desculpa por ter dito o que disse." James murmurou, evitando me olhar.

Eu conhecia meu irmão bem o suficiente para saber que ele estava realmente arrependido. Talvez, de certa forma, ele soubesse que estava sendo injusto ao julgar os Malfoy.

"Desculpa por ter te batido." Eu murmurei, mesmo não me arrependendo realmente daquilo.

"Venha, James." Minha mãe chamou. "Quero ter uma conversinha com você enquanto seu pai conversa com seu irmão."

Eu não estava nenhum pouco disposto a conversar com ninguém no momento, mas fiquei grato que James havia ficado com a bronca de mamãe, ela costumava ser bem mais severa.

"Então..." Meu pai começou, quando ficamos a sós. "você gosta de Scorpius?"

"Pai," Eu me remexi, desconfortável. "realmente não quero falar sobre isso."

"Bem...se precisar, sabe que pode conversar comigo." Ele disse com um sorriso compreensivo. "E não pense que irá se livrar de um castigo. Tanto você, quanto seu irmão estão proibidos de jogar _quidditch_ até o final das férias."

Ainda faltava um mês para voltarmos às aulas. Um mês longe de Scorpius. Eu simplesmente não podia esperar tanto tempo. Eu precisava falar com ele. Dizer como me sentia.

Primeiro eu mandei uma carta. Depois de escrever 23, é claro.

 _Scorpius,_

 _Eu sei que agi como um idiota com você nos últimos anos e, principalmente durante o piquenique._

 _A verdade é que eu não sei bem o que deu em mim. Se eu dissesse que sei, estaria mentindo._

 _Eu só preciso falar com você Scorpius. Por favor, me responda._

 _Abus Potter._

Eu nem preciso dizer que não deu muito certo, não é?

Dois dias depois, como o plano A falhou, eu fui para o plano B: a rede de flu.

"Olá!" Eu chamei da lareira, me sentindo um idiota. "Tem alguém aí?"

Um elfo aparatou na sala alguns segundos depois.

"Oh!" Eu me surpreendi com a entrada repentina. Não estava acostumado a ver elfos no meu dia-a-dia, de qualquer forma. "Olá. Tudo bem?"

"Com quem deseja falar, senhor?" O elfo curvou-se em uma grande reverência.

"Er..."

Eu não sabia bem o que iria dizer quando alguém aparecesse e, de certa forma, fiquei grato por ser um elfo ali.

"Você poderia chamar o Scorpius para mim, por favor?"

"Qual o seu nome, senhor?"

Eu não queria que ele dissesse meu nome. Talvez Scorpius não quisesse descer, caso ele soubesse que era eu que estava chamando. Mas sabia que o elfo não iria sair dali sem um nome.

"Albus Potter." Eu resmunguei.

O elfo desaparatou.

Eu não esperei nem dois minutos, antes de ouvir sons de passos do outro lado da porta. Lutei para manter meu coração no compasso certo, mas quando as portas abriram, foi inevitável que ele disparasse.

Também senti vontade de vomitar, pois a avó de Scorpius acabara de entrar na sala.

"M-Me desculpe." Eu gaguejei, depois de engolir seco. "Eu estava..."

"Esperando Scorpius, eu sei." A mulher disse, deslizando pelo ambiente de forma graciosa. "Creio que não será possível, Sr. Potter. Ele não deseja falar com você."

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Astoria entrou na sala, lançando um olhar frio em direção à outra mulher.

"Sra. Malfoy!" Eu chamei, me arrependendo imediatamente quando as duas se viraram para mim. "Por favor, eu preciso falar com Scorpius." Concluí, com o resto de coragem que me sobrava.

"Eu já disse que ele não deseja te ver, garoto." A avó de Scorpius cuspiu.

"Narcissa." Astoria chamou, visivelmente contrariada. "Pode deixar que eu resolvo isso."

Narcissa Malfoy ainda franziu os lábios em minha direção antes de sair, mas eu estava decidido a não me deixar abalar.

"Por favor, Sra. Malfoy." Eu implorei, de maneira nada digna. "Eu preciso vê-lo."

"Eu sinto muito, Albus." Ela disse gentilmente. "Mas Scorpius trancou-se no quarto, creio que ele não sairá de lá até o horário do jantar."

"À que horas vocês costumam jantar?" Eu não pude impedir que a pergunta saísse.

Quando a Sra. Malfoy sorriu, eu pude perceber que a pergunta não soara idiota apenas para mim.

"Tenha um pouco mais de paciência." Ela sugeriu. "Espere ele se acalmar."

Resignado, eu me despedi da mulher.

Tentei pensar em outra coisa naquela noite, mas não consegui dormir. Fiquei parado olhando a foto que havia roubado de Scorpius por horas. Eu tinha que arrumar uma maneira de mostrar a ele como me sentia.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notas:**

 **É isso, gente, chegou ao fim. T.T Quero agradecer, primeiramente a Amy, que betou com perfeição essa fic, como sempre. Também a todos que comentaram, favoritaram e seguiram a fic até aqui. Pode parecer pouco, mas isso aumenta e muito a visibilidade dela e do autor (vulgo eu!).**

 **Também quero dizer que eu planejei um cap extra curtinho, que já está pronto na minha cabeça, mas ainda n coloquei no papel. Mas assim que fizer isso e a Amy betar eu posto aqui. Beijos de luz! ;)**

 **Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

 **Beta: Amy Lupin**

 **Shipper: Albus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy**

 **Disclaimer: Diferentemente de mim, a Rowling não tem culhões para publicar um slash que é obviamente óbvio. (Ozada a menina hoje! oO)**

* * *

As manhãs de segunda eram as minhas preferidas durante as férias, pois papai me deixava ajudá-lo nos experimentos que fazia em seu espaçoso laboratório. Ele guardava o resto da semana para pesquisas e testes mais aprofundados que, de acordo com ele, eu ainda não tinha domínio e clareza para entender completamente. Mas, nas manhãs de segunda, sempre havia algo que ele podia me ensinar.

Eu o admirava enquanto trabalhávamos lado a lado em silêncio, pensando que um dia seria como ele. Afinal, estava no caminho certo até agora, apanhador por _slytherin_ , melhor aluno da casa e acabara de receber minha carta sendo nomeado como monitor.

Mas, naquela segunda, Albus Potter foi botado à força de volta nos meus pensamentos.

"Ei, Scorpius!" Teddy chamou da lareira quando entrei na sala de flu.

"O que é tão urgente que você fez o elfo me chamar, Teddy?" Eu bufei, contrariado. "Você sabe que hoje é segunda."

"Que seja!" Ele revirou os olhos. "Eu preciso de um favor."

"Nem por todo o ouro de _Gringotts_ , Teddy. Você não vai me convencer a roubar ingredientes do estoque do meu pai de novo."

"Não é isso, garoto." Ele exasperou-se. "Eu preciso que você dê um lance maior do que o das garotas no próximo piquenique de Hogwarts."

"Você vai ser um _basket boy_ esse ano, de novo?" Eu pressionei os meus lábios, tentando conter um sorriso.

"Hahaha. Muito engraçado." Ele fechou a cara. "Se você já terminou de zombar da minha desgraça, pode me responder. Você vai fazer isso?"

"Por que você não deixa que uma delas te compre?" Eu disse com um sorriso escarninho. "Você nunca pareceu incomodado quando era Victoire Weasley quem fazia isso."

"É exatamente por isso." Teddy soou magoado, o que fez eu me arrepender do comentário. "Eu ainda não superei o término. Não quero sair com nenhuma outra garota por enquanto."

Encarei Teddy por um momento, triste pela sua situação. Ele obviamente ainda gostava da garota. Eu nunca a conheci oficialmente, visto que nossa relação familiar sempre fora mantida às escondidas, mas não é como se a garota merecesse minha simpatia. Ela constantemente estava brigando com Teddy e fazendo-o correr atrás dela, como se ele fosse o culpado e quando ela recebera uma bolsa para estudar medibruxaria na França e terminou com o garoto, decidi que ela não merecia Teddy de qualquer forma.

"Então? Vai me ajudar ou não?"

"Eu não sei, Teddy." Esfreguei minhas mãos nas minhas vestes. "Quer dizer, olha como todos reagiram durante o jantar na casa de tia Luna. Imagina como as pessoas vão reagir vendo nós dois dividindo uma sexta em um pseudo-encontro. Além do mais, você é nove anos mais velho que eu."

"Eca, Scorpius." Teddy fingiu cara de nojo. "Nós somos primos!"

"Por que você não pede isso para um dos seus quinhentos primos?" Eu notei como havia soado magoado, mesmo que essa não fosse minha intenção.

"Bem..." Ele pareceu cogitar a ideia por um instante. "Em primeiro lugar, você é meu parente de sangue mais próximo, mais do que qualquer um deles. Foi você mesmo quem me mostrou isso naquela árvore genealógica dos Black. Em segundo lugar, não me importo com o que as pessoas vão dizer. E em terceiro lugar, não posso pedir para nenhum deles que faça isso sem correr o risco de que isso chegue aos ouvidos de Victoire e não quero que ela pense que ainda gosto dela."

"Ah! Qual é, Teddy!" Eu suspirei. Definitivamente não estava interessado em fazer aquilo. "Deve ter pelo menos um em quem você possa confiar."

"Na verdade, acho que o Albus não diria o motivo para ninguém, se eu pedisse. Mas ele também será um _basket boy_ esse ano, então não me restam opções além de você."

"Albus Potter também será um _basket boy_?" Eu não consegui impedir-me de soar chocado.

"Sim. Foi até engraçado o motivo..." E de repente os olhos de Teddy estavam arregalados em minha direção. "Espera um minuto. Não vai me dizer que você ainda tem aquela paixonite por ele."

"Não, Teddy!" Eu neguei veementemente. "Isso é passado."

"Então nada te impede de me comprar no piquenique." Ele me lançou aquele olhar de cachorro abandonado.

"Tá bom, Teddy." Eu girei os olhos. "Mas você vai ter que explicar isso para o meu pai. Duvido que ele fique feliz se achar que eu estou interessado no meu primo que, por um mero detalhe, é nove anos mais velho que eu."

No final das contas, a notícia de que Albus seria um dos _basket boys_ não me afetara tanto. Pelo menos até o dia do piquenique.

"Eu escutei dizer que você vai entrar na disputa pelo Albus." Fancy Bones veio me dizer assim que meus pais se afastaram para cumprimentar os pais de Parker.

"Disputa?" Eu cuspi as palavras, incrédulo.

Quem essa garota pensa que é? Falando de Albus como se ele fosse um pedaço de carne. Não é como se eu tivesse algum interesse em dar um lance por Albus, mas imaginar que _ela_ iria passar a tarde com ele simplesmente me embrulhava o estômago.

"Bem...não vai ser uma disputa muito justa se você entrar nela, não é?" Ela disse, fazendo uma expressão como se chupasse um limão. "Ninguém aqui tem uma herança ou magia negra para usar como meio de manipulação, afinal."

Eu travei a mandíbula e fechei os punhos ao lado do corpo. Não vale a pena, Scorpius. Deixe-a falar o que quiser.

"Pode ficar despreocupada, Bones." Consegui dizer entredentes. "Não tenho intenção de fazer isso. Eu não gosto dele mais."

"Sei." Ela torceu os lábios. "Como se alguém acreditasse nisso."

"É verdade!" Eu me irritei. "Vá em frente! Gaste seu dinheiro. Pegue seu prêmio, Fancy, você venceu. Eu não me importo!"

Fancy soltou um som agudo pela boca, provavelmente na intenção de dizer que não acreditava em mim. Eu me virei e caminhei até onde meus pais estavam. Ficar perto deles até a hora do leilão faria com que eu evitasse aquele tipo de comentário.

Não importava o quanto eu dissesse que não me importava. Ao ver Albus entrar naquele palco em seu terno _muggle_ bem cortado, segurando sua sexta, senti todos aqueles sentimentos novamente. Antes que eu pensasse direito, Teddy foi chamado. Então Albus era o próximo.

As meninas ao redor começaram a dar lances por ele, mas eu não conseguia manter meus olhos no garoto de cabelo arroxeado em cima do palco, pois os olhos verdes de Albus estavam cravados em mim.

Mas, quando olhei novamente para Teddy, lá estava o olhar desesperado dele e aquilo fez com que eu subisse o lance para uma quantia que eu sabia que as meninas que lanceavam ao redor não poderiam cobrir.

Como aquilo aconteceu? Aquilo era por que eu tinha prometido a Teddy que iria ajudá-lo? Ou por que não confiava em mim mesmo com Albus?

Enquanto Teddy veio sorrindo ao meu encontro, eu repassava aquilo na minha cabeça. Eu estava ali prestes a ter meu "primeiro encontro" com meu primo, enquanto o garoto que sonhei durante quase metade da minha vida iria ter um piquenique romântico com minha pior inimiga.

"Obrigado por fazer o lance, Scorpius." Teddy disse, sorrindo. "Por um momento achei que você iria me deixar na mão."

"Foi bom fazer um suspense. Pra que elas achassem que tinham chance." Eu menti descaradamente. "Como vão as coisas no quartel agora que você terminou seu treinamento?"

"Ah! O Harry tem pegado no meu pé. Ele acha que tenho que dar o exemplo, para que ele não seja acusado de favoritismo ou algo do tipo..."

Tentei dar toda minha atenção ao que Teddy falava, mas era difícil, pois Albus estava bem atrás dele.

Teddy estava falando sobre feitiços de proteção e desarmamento quando algo inusitado aconteceu. Albus se levantou e veio em nossa direção.

"Scorpius, eu preciso falar com você!" Ele sentenciou, me puxando pelo braço.

"O que você tá fazendo?" Eu perguntei, confuso.

Foi quando ele fechou os olhos que eu entendi. Ele ia me beijar. A vida inteira eu tinha esperado por aquele beijo. Mas não assim. Não desse jeito.

Meus pais não disseram nada depois que me encontraram no saguão de entrada com Albus. Nem quando chegamos em casa. Aparentemente, minha privacidade estava preservada em casa, pelo menos.

Naquela noite, meu pai entrou no meu quarto e sentou em minha cama, enquanto eu fingia estar dormindo.

"Você quer conversar, Scorpius?" Ele perguntou de maneira branda.

Eu abri meus olhos, tentando segurar as lágrimas.

"Por que ele fez isso?" Perguntei, sentindo minha bochecha molhar.

Nesse momento, uma coruja entrou pelo quarto carregando uma carta de Albus.

"Acho que ele também gosta de você, no final das contas." Meu pai sorriu.

Eu poderia dizer que ele estava até emocionado, pela maneira como seus olhos brilharam.

"Não quero ler isso." Eu disse, entregando a carta para ele. "Rasgue. Queime. Só tire isso de perto de mim."

Eu sabia que meu pai não iria se desfazer da carta, para o caso de eu mudar de ideia. Mas eu não a queria perto de mim para me tentar.

"O jantar será servido em dez minutos." Ele disse, mesmo que eu não precisasse saber daquilo. As refeições eram sempre servidas nos mesmos horários, todos os dias.

Dois dias depois, eu estava na biblioteca tentando terminar uma lição de poções enquanto vovó Narcissa olhava pela janela o túmulo do vovô, fingindo que lia um livro, - eu me perguntava se ela estava bem - quando um elfo apareceu. Aparentemente, Albus não iria me deixar em paz tão facilmente.

"Sr. Malfoy," O elfo cumprimentou fazendo uma reverência. "Desejam falar com você na lareira."

"Quem?" Perguntei, temendo a resposta.

"Albus Potter, senhor."

Eu gemi.

"Eu resolvo isso, Sally." Minha avó disse, levantando-se da sua poltrona. "Volte aos seus afazeres."

"O que a senhora vai fazer?" Perguntei, enquanto o elfo desaparatava.

"Você deseja falar com ele?" Ela perguntou, como se a resposta para aquilo não fizesse diferença, mesmo que eu soubesse que não era verdade.

"Não." Eu murmurei.

"Então vou dizer a ele que você não pode falar, no momento." Ela sorriu brandamente, saindo da biblioteca.

Mamãe entrou alguns segundos depois, olhou para a poltrona vazia, depois para mim.

"Scorpius, cadê sua avó?" Ela perguntou, como se já soubesse a resposta.

"Hum..." Eu belisquei meu lábio inferior, culpado.

O elfo provavelmente deveria ter avisado o que estava acontecendo.

Mamãe não precisou de uma resposta para sair apressada da biblioteca. Eu, no entanto, lutei contra minha curiosidade de segui-la. Não achava que conseguiria ouvir a voz de Albus no momento, de qualquer forma.

Dez minutos depois, mamãe retornou sozinha, encostando-se ao batente da porta - pose que deixava vovó Narcissa irritada, frequentemente.

"Uma hora você terá que encará-lo, Scorpius." Ela disse, sensata.

Fingi que ela não falava comigo e ela não esperou uma resposta, antes de sair novamente.

Depois do incidente da lareira, achei que Albus tivesse desistido. Ele não me mandou nenhuma carta ou fez contato pela lareira.

Mas, na tarde da segunda que antecedeu o retorno às aulas, eu estava caminhando com papai para fora de seu laboratório quando avistei, por uma das janelas, alguém mexendo no túmulo de vovô.

Eu não acreditei quando percebi que era Albus.

"O que ele está fazendo?" Eu gritei, me aproximando da janela.

"Ei, Scorpius, calma!" Meu pai chamou minha atenção. "Eu dei permissão."

"Para violar o túmulo do vovô?" Eu rebati, sarcástico. "Ele está cavando em volta do túmulo, pai."

"Eu sei." Ele sorriu. "Eu disse que ele podia."

"Por quê?"

"Bem...ou você vai até lá e pergunta pra ele, ou fica aí olhando até descobrir por si só."

Meu pai continuou andando pelo corredor. Eu, no entanto, continuei parado em frente a janela.

Foi uma tortura vê-lo cavando a grama ao redor do túmulo do meu avô. Em algum momento, ele percebeu que eu o olhava pela janela. Mas ele não se desviou da tarefa de revirar o gramado.

Eu esperei até que ele saísse de perto do túmulo. E continuei esperando por alguns minutos até ele voltar, empurrando um carrinho de mão. Percebi que tinha adubo no carrinho e algumas mudas de flores.

Flores? Ele iria plantar flores ao redor do túmulo do meu avô? Por quê?

Demorei alguns minutos ainda para perceber que todas as flores, apesar de suas diferentes colorações, eram _Narcissus_.

-Pinhãozinho-

Quando Scorpius caminhou pelo gramado em minha direção, eu pensei na primeira vez que o vi e em todos aqueles anos que eu o evitara. Como alguém poderia querer fugir de Scorpius Malfoy?

-Pinhãozinho-

Quando o vi ali parado, olhando para mim com aqueles incríveis olhos verdes, percebi que eu ainda esperava de Albus Potter meu primeiro beijo. E percebi que, em todos esses anos, nós não havíamos conversado realmente.

"Se minha avó vir você mexendo no túmulo do meu avô, ela te mata sem receios de ir parar em Azkaban. Você sabe disso, não sabe?" Eu sorri enviesado.

"Achei que valia a pena correr o risco." Ele disse, dando de ombros. "Além do mais, seu pai me garantiu que ela não estaria aqui hoje."

Ele se abaixou, puxando duas pequenas estátuas de metal do carrinho de mão, um dragão e um escorpião. Eu franzi a testa, curioso.

"Você sabe." Ele deu de ombros. "Não havia nenhuma flor que lembrasse você ou seu pai. Achei que poderia fixar isso com um feitiço."

Eu não pude impedir que uma lágrima escorresse pela minha bochecha quando ele me entregou as estátuas. E, pra dizer a verdade, eu não me importava.

"Você quer me ajudar?" Ele disse, apontando para as flores.

"Claro." Respondi com um sorriso.

Nós nos ajoelhamos lado a lado e começamos a bater a terra fofa para assentar as flores em seus lugares, enquanto conversávamos sobre amenidades. Ficamos ali naquela tarefa até o sol começar a se pôr, mesmo que não houvesse necessidade.

E, em algum momento, a mão dele pousou sobre a minha.

Eu levantei meus olhos, encarando _aqueles_ olhos. Ele se inclinou em minha direção, fechando os olhos. E dessa vez, eu não me afastei.

Foi apenas um roçar de lábios. Algo inocente. Mas aquele havia sido meu primeiro beijo e, para mim, foi perfeito.

Quando ele se afastou, suas bochechas estavam coradas e eu sabia que as minhas não deveriam estar diferentes. Sem dizer nada a respeito, nós voltamos a nossa tarefa de arrumar as flores. Nós teríamos muito tempo para nos beijar nos próximos anos, de qualquer jeito.


	15. Extra

**Notas:**

 **Pra quem pediu continuação...não é beeeeeem uma continuação, mas...**

 **Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

 **Beta: Amy Lupin**

 **Shipper: Albus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy e um pouquinho de Drarry! (xP)**

 **Disclaimer: Queria ser pago pra escrever, a vida seria tão mais feliz! T.T**

* * *

 **Extra – Flipped**

Draco estava sentado atrás de sua mesa de mogno em seu escritório, analisando os documentos de uma propriedade que acabara de comprar. Normalmente, ele estaria em seu laboratório trabalhando em algum experimento – depois da morte de Lucius, Astoria era quem cuidava dos assuntos financeiros dos Malfoy, para desespero de Narcissa –, mas hoje ele decidira ficar no escritório, já que este dava visibilidade para o jardim da mansão, onde seu filho estava conversando com Albus Potter. De tempos em tempos ele ia até a janela e olhava para verificar se os dois ainda estavam lá.

Draco estava quase cochilando enquanto tentava em vão ler o contrato que assinara na semana anterior, quando duas batidas anunciaram que havia alguém do outro lado da porta.

"Entre." Draco disse, suprimindo um bocejo no meio da palavra.

Quando a porta se abriu, Harry Potter entrou no aposento, trajando vestes trouxas e caminhando de maneira acanhada, como se receasse que Draco o mandasse embora.

"Ora, ora. Ao que devo a ilustre presença do Eleito em minha humilde casa?" Draco zombou, arqueando uma sobrancelha e sorrindo enviesado.

"Boa tarde, Malfoy." Potter cumprimentou, ignorando o comentário e caminhando até a mesa. "Eu vim buscar meu filho."

Draco voltou sua atenção ao contrato que repousava em sua mesa e franziu o lábio superior antes de levantar novamente o olhar.

"Seu filho sabe usar a Rede de Flu, Potter?" Ele perguntou, como se perguntasse a opinião do outro homem sobre o clima.

"Como?"

Draco suspirou, girando os olhos enquanto se levantava e ia até uma estante, servindo-se de _Firewhisky_. Se ele teria que suportar aquilo, ao menos poderia se dar ao luxo de uma bebida.

"Você aceita uma bebida, Potter?" Draco perguntou, apenas por educação.

"Não, obrigado." Potter recusou, balançando-se em seus pés, inquieto. "Tenho que voltar para o quartel ainda hoje."

"Claro." O loiro limitou-se a dizer.

Interiormente, Draco estava irritado. Uma bebida não tiraria a sobriedade do auror e não é como se ele não pudesse ter escolhido uma bebida não-alcoólica, de qualquer forma.

"Sente-se, Potter." Draco disse ao sentar-se no sofá, apontando para uma das poltronas à sua frente. "Você está me deixando impaciente em pé no meio do meu escritório."

"Eu só vim buscar o Albus." Potter disse, gesticulando vagamente.

"Já é a terceira vez que seu filho vem à minha casa essa semana, Potter." Draco disse, sorvendo um gole de sua bebida. "Acho que a essa altura ele já sabe ir embora sozinho."

Harry encarou os sapatos, evitando o escrutínio do loiro.

"Achei que deveríamos tentar nos acomodarmos com a presença um do outro agora que…"

"Não me sinto incomodado com a sua presença, Potter." Draco cortou o outro.

Mesmo que soasse firme, Draco sabia que suas palavras não eram sinceras.

"Oh…cla…" Harry começou a dizer, coçando a cabeça, mas Draco cortou-o novamente.

"Seu filho está nos jardins com Scorpius." Malfoy disse, acenando em direção à janela de forma vaga.

O moreno olhou na direção que ele apontara e pôde visualizar Albus e Scorpius no jardim, conversando. O loiro estava deitado no colo do moreno, enquanto este brincava com os botões da camisa do garoto, seus dedos afastando as mechas loiras do rosto do colega.

"Você tem certeza que é seguro deixá-los sozinhos?" Potter perguntou, aproximando-se da janela.

"Meu filho não vai amaldiçoar o seu, se é esse o seu medo." Malfoy levantou-se e serviu-se de outra dose de _Firewhisky_.

"Não é isso que me preocupa, Malfoy." Potter soou ofendido. "Só tenho receio de que eles possam…você sabe…"

Draco não pôde impedir-se de sorrir, diante da falta de jeito de Potter em abordar um assunto delicado, mesmo que ambos já tivessem passado dos seus quarenta anos.

"Eu não me preocuparia com isso, Potter." Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Eles são jovens de quinze anos que dormem no mesmo dormitório na maior parte do ano. Tenho certeza que Scorpius encontrará um local mais adequado do que o jardim da mansão, enquanto o pai dele pode vê-lo da janela do escritório."

Draco sorriu enviesado com o olhar chocado que Potter lhe lançou.

"De qualquer forma, foi o seu filho que tentou agarrar o meu no meio dos jardins de Hogwarts durante um piquenique em frente à maior parte da comunidade bruxa, não o contrário." O loiro sentenciou erguendo o queixo.

"Albus não tentou agarrar seu filho, Malfoy." Potter rebateu, afoito, suas orelhas ficando vermelhas como as de Weasley ficavam, anos atrás. "Além disso, foi Scorpius quem perseguiu Albus durante anos, _não o contrário_." Ele sibilou as últimas palavras, deleitando-se com o prazer de jogar aquelas palavras de volta para o loiro.

"Ora, seu!" Draco semicerrou os olhos. "Scorpius estava apenas tentando fazer com que o filhote de testa rachada que seu filho é enxergasse algo incrível que ele estava perdendo. Potters são lentos por natureza nesse quesito!"

Potter também estava com os olhos semicerrados, o rosto dos dois estavam a centímetros um do outro e o moreno abriu a boca, preparado para dizer algo, quando alguém pigarreou, fazendo com que ambos voltassem sua atenção para porta. Astoria estava parada ao lado da porta, um sorriso enviesado em seus lábios.

"Draco, Andromeda Tonks pediu para avisar que sua mãe está quase terminando o chá." A mulher disse.

"Obrigado, Astoria." Draco respondeu, afastando-se um passo de Potter.

"Sr. Potter." Astoria cumprimentou Harry educadamente antes de deixar o aposento.

Draco voltou a beber de seu copo, enquanto Harry votou seu olhar para fora da janela novamente. Seu rosto estava vermelho e ele evitava o olhar do loiro ao seu lado.

"É tão estranho olhar para os dois juntos." Potter disse de repente.

"Nem me diga." Draco suspirou. "Passei os últimos três dias tentando entender o que meu filho viu naquele quatro olhos sem graça."

Potter arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Albus nem usa mais óculos desde que seu filho disse que os olhos dele são incríveis, Malfoy." Harry defendeu o filho, ao que Draco girou os olhos. "Mas eu consigo entender o porque do Albus estar apaixonado. Seu filho é realmente um garoto incrível."

Draco levantou os olhos, surpreso com o comentário e foi flagrado pelo olhar intenso que Potter lhe lançava. Ele desviou os olhos, afastando-se mais um passo.

"Olhando para os dois, é inevitável pensar como as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes." Potter voltou a dizer, vendo como os dois garotos sorriam, perdidos no próprio universo.

Draco depositou o copo sobre sua escrivaninha e olhou para fora da janela também.

"Muita coisa poderia ter sido diferente." O loiro disse, de forma enigmática.

Os dois adultos se encararam por um instante, antes de voltarem sua atenção para os filhos do lado de fora. Albus agora deslizava uma das mãos pelo abdome de Scorpius, fazendo o loiro corar.

"Ok, Potter!" Draco bufou. "Acho que é hora de vocês irem. Não será um momento agradável se minha mãe chegar e vocês ainda estiverem aqui."

Harry sorriu enviesado.

"Quem está agindo de forma paternalista agora?"


End file.
